KOF & SF: Wrath of Bison
by Tyger
Summary: Bison has returned with greater power than ever before and he's recruiting all of most powerful evils in the world. It's going to take the strongest street fighters in the world to stop him. But can they?
1. So it Begins

Some characters are based on KOF: Maximum Impact just to let you know. I would like to thank info helped out a lot on some of the characters' backgrounds.

Anything I write aside from Keith and Lina I disclaim, unless some of Keith's moves have already been used, that I'm not sure about, but if I did, eh, I disclaim, life goes on.

**So it Begins**

_The giant stood over the fallen man who was struggling the get up from the beating he had just received._

_"Give it up boy. You stand no chance against me." The giant snickered as he rubbed the long scar across his neck as the crowd roared with the thrill of the fight._

_The man finally got to his feet, but his legs looked ready to collapse from under him._

_Blood poured from various wounds on his body as his red shirt and black pants were in shreds. Despite his crippling look, his pair of red tinted shades were still on his face._

_"No, I'll beat you. I'll avenge Fate's death." Alba declared as he raised his fists to fight as a dark red aura began to form around his body._

_Duke snickered as he too prepared to fight._

_"Don't think that petty speech will change the outcome of this fight. Southtown is mine!"_

_Duke swung hard to finish off Alba, but the boy ducked, allowing Duke's fist to go right through the arena wall, making himself open._

_"Never!__ Conquering Lightning Flash!"_

_Alba struck Duke point blank in the chest._

_Duke was unable to block or counter the attack which consumed him in a powerful blast of electricity, swallowing the entire arena in light._

Duke's rage ignited.

With a roar of fury, his ki exploded around him, incinerating the snowy ground to ashes.

After Duke's outburst, he stood upon a pillar that was surrounded by a very deep and very wide crater which still smoked from the intense heat.

"Damn that boy. That one mistake cost me everything. I shouldn't have played with him for so long."

The man known as the Infernal Executioner growled as he rubbed his scar that stretched across his neck.

After that fight with Alba Meira, he lost everything he had gained.

His power in Southtown was gone. The other competitors annihilated Mephistopheles as soon as they heard of his defeat and he had nothing left.

Months had passed and he seemed to move from place to place at random. His memory of that fight and his desire for vengeance were the only things that were on his mind.

He had now entered a canyon that was covered in nothing but white snow for miles around.

He jumped across the crater from his pillar with little effort.

"I'll regain my power on Southtown!"

He swung out his fist to the side, crushing the solid stone next to him.

"Even if I have to raze the entire city to the ground!"

The tyrant stopped his ranting when he heard someone clapping.

He looked around to find who was making the sound, but the canyon walls make the sound echo and very hard to pin down.

"My, you sure have a temper, don't you." Said a sinister voice, laced with an inhuman cruelty.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Duke demanded.

"If you insist." Said the voice.

The person stepped out from behind a large rock, revealing himself to be none other that General Bison.

"Now where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is General M. Bison. Leader of Shadowlaw."

Duke snorted, clearly not impressed, or simply didn't care.

"So."

Bison simply grinned as he walked towards the giant.

"By that remark, you don't know who I am. Don't worry, we are only beginning to become recognized as the world's largest organized crime syndicate. You might have heard of many assassinations on government officials within the last few years."

Duke thought about it for a moment.

"If so, why are you here? Do you want to fight?" Duke rubbed his long scar as a terrible grin formed on his face.

"On the contrary, I came to personally invite you join our ranks. With your power, you could be a great use to me." Bison offered.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from nobody."

"Don't be so hasty, Don Duke."

Duke looked at him curiously, he knew that he didn't give Bison his name, but how did he know.

Bison grin only got bigger.

"Don't look so surprised. I know much more than that. I also know that you recently lost to a young man named Alba Meira in a contest in Southtown. The boy was also like a son to the former leader by the name of Fate whom sent an assassin to kill you, but failed and you sent the same assassin to kill him."

Duke shrugged his shoulders.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Only if you want to be. I can sense that you have a dark heart and your vengeance for that boy. Join me and I can guarantee that you will have it."  
Duke thought about it some more as he rubbed his scar.

"Hmm, you make a good point. I'd like to give that boy some payback."

Bison chuckled callously.

"Done."

X

(LA)

A man sat alone on an outside restaurant table, drinking a cup of coffee. He appeared to be waiting for someone.

"Hey Terry!" shouted a cheery female voice.

"Huh?" Terry Bogard, also known as Hungry Wolf, turned to see a familiar pair, to which he smiled.

"Hey Mai. How's it going?" The man with long blonde hair asked as Mai and her boyfriend, Andy Bogard, also Terry's younger brother, reached him.

"Great, this city is so busy yet easygoing at the same time, unlike New York." The bouncy woman said as she clung to Andy's arm.

"Hey where's Joe?" Terry asked as he looked around them, but didn't see their kickboxing friend with them.

"He had another tournament in Japan and couldn't make it. He's a sucker for the limelight." Andy said.

"So where's Rock?"

Terry moved his cap with his hand to make it more comfortable.

"He's trying to hone his skills like I did through a journey of self-discovery."

"He admires you, Terry. He's almost like a little brother to you when I'm not around."

Terry just shrugged as they sat down at the table.

"So what took you so long?"

"We would have gotten here sooner, but Mai wanted me to show her the city and she almost freaked out when she experienced her first earthquake." Andy said.

"Did not! Why do you have to be so mean?" Mai pouted before her eyes shined brightly in adoration at the man.

"But I forgive you."

Andy moaned. Even though they were dating, she almost never left his side.

Terry smiled at their closeness, then briefly fell into his depression of when he lost his two loves, Lily and Sulia.

"Big Bro, are you ok?" Andy asked, bringing the man out of his daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you guys enjoy some coffee with me?"  
"Sure, but why are we here?" Andy asked.

Terry was about to explain when they heard a scream nearby.

X

(LA)

"Yeah, I've just got through with some business in LA. I should be in Seattle some time tomorrow." Ken Masters said on the phone as he sped down the busy streets in his convertible Porsche, the long beach on his right that glistened like moving glass.

He slowed down as the light went from yellow to red.

"Uh huh…. Uh huh. Don't worry, I'll be home in no time."

Ken noticed some very cute girls passing by, they waved at him with smiles.

He waved at them, but then showed them his wedding band, which made them disappointed and they continued on down the sidewalk.

"I'm starting to get a bad signal. I'll call you later… I love you too. Bye." He cut off the phone.

He heard a scream and he saw a woman being attacked across the street.

"God damn punks!" He shifted gears and punched the gas, swerving around traffic as the tires squealed and smoked.

X

"Aaahhhh! Let go!" The woman screamed as she clung to her purse as three men grabbed her and another yanked on the purse.

"Give us the purse lady! We just want your money!" One of the men said as he tried to pry her fingers loose, which got him a kick in the groin.

"Hey! Leave the girl alone!"

"Huh?" The men and woman stopped their struggle to see Terry, Andy, and Mai charging right at them.

"Damn! Let's get out of here!" Yelled a thug.

"No way! I'll take these guys out!" Another pulled out a 9mm pistol and pointed it at the three.

"Eat lead!" And he fired.

The three split up, dodging the bullets as they whizzed by.

"Burning Knuckle!" Terry shouted and punched, his fist blazing in blue ki.

"What the..!" Was all he got before Terry knocked out his teeth with his attack, sending the man sprawling on the ground in a heap.

The others tried to fight, but Andy grabbed the girl and spin kicked her assailants effortlessly as Mai knocked the last one out with her fan.

"Four men against one little girl. How pathetic is that?" Mai said as she spread the fan and did a little laugh in victory.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Terry asked.

The girl was a little shaken, but physically unharmed.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

Two of the men managed to get to their feet and make a break for it.

"Hey get back here!" Terry shouted and gave chase.

The men thought they had gotten away, when suddenly a red Porsche drove into an alley, blocking their path.

"What the hell?" One of them said.

"You should know better than to pick on helpless women. I guess I should teach you some manners." Said the man as he jumped out of his car.

"Get out of our way!" One swung at the man, but he dodged effortlessly and knocked him out with a swift chop to the back of the neck, the man unconscious before he hit the ground.

The other guy became frighten, then he brandished a switch blade.

"I'll cut your throat!" He said and slashed at the man.

The man caught the blade with two fingers and disarmed the punk with a flick of his wrist, sending the knife spinning into the air.

The man made sport with the punk with a few body blows and a backhand to the nose, busting it wide open before the man collapsed.

The knife fell to the ground, bounced a few times, then slid into a gutter.

Terry and the others reached the man who took care of the men.

"Hey, thanks for the help." Terry said.

"Don't mention it. I always like to help out a pretty lady in distress, but you got there before I did so I took out the trash for you." He said with a grin.

"Thanks again. My name's Terry Bogard." He said as they shook hands.

"Andy Bogard."

"Mai Shiranui."  
"Ken Masters. It was nice meeting all of you. Hopefully we'll meet again someday." He said as he ran to his car, started it, shifted into reverse, and peeled out as he backed into the highway and was gone with the engine roaring as he disappeared in the distance.

"He's strong. He gave off a powerful aura." Andy said.

"Yeah, maybe we will meet again." Terry said.

X

(LA)

The girl had calmed down after the events of almost being robbed and then being saved by the three.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me. I am grateful for your kindness." The young woman said. She looked in her early twenties and had long bleached blonde hair and a nice figure despite her almost frail appearance.

"No problem. Are you hurt in anyway?" Terry asked.

The girl shook her head.

"No, they just wanted my purse that's all?" The she looked up at Terry with crystal blue eyes.

"You said that your name was Terry Bogard, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You're the one I've been looking for. One of the strongest street fighters in the world."

Terry seemed surprised, but calmed down.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" He asked.

The woman shook her head.

"No, I just had to find you to tell you something. You see, I'm lost to put it simply. I was with my brother and somehow we got separated and I walked around trying to find him when I was attacked. I was just wondering is I could stay in your company until he finds me."

"So why do you need my help to find him?" Terry asked.

"He's a street fighter and came here on the tip that you might be here. He loves to test his skills against fellow fighters such as yourself."

Lina's eyes pleaded like a puppy's.

"Please, I beg of you."

Terry took off his cap to scratch his head.

"Well I don't really see any problem. What about you guys?" Terry asked.

Andy was about to object when Mai elbowed him in the side.

"Uh, no. No problem at all. Hehe." Andy said as he rubbed his side where she struck him.

"Oh thank you so much!" Lina said with delight as she leaped out of her chair and hugged Terry, then realized what she was doing and let go, her face red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's nothing." Terry got up as did the others.

"So what about this tournament?" Andy asked.

"It's some sort of underground fighting. It's supposed to have some really strong fighters in it." Terry explained.

"Really, now that sounds interesting." Andy said.

"Care to tag along?"

"Well we are here aren't we?" Mai said with a smile.

"Then let's go."

X

(Somewhere in LA)

A bar was incredibly noisy in one of the more dangerous parts of the city.

Suddenly, two guys were thrown out; one through a window and another through the front door.

Out came a man with a small duffel bag over his shoulder.

He had a very bored expression on his face.

The man was of above average build and about six feet tall. He wore dark blue jeans and a sleeveless white gi shirt, but the shirt was more like a vest and had a T-shirt underneath that was also dark blue and his hands were furnished with black fingerless gloves.

The man was dark-haired with wild locks like spikes and hazel eyes that shined from his silhouette.

"You have known not to take on a superior fighter. And you're too drunk to even make this fight worth my time." Said the stranger.

The two guys got to their feet to fight the man again.

"Aw fuck you man!" The two attacked, but the man slapped away their punches with his free hand like nothing before slipping between them and taking them both out with a spin kick, sending them both into the wall.

The man sighed.

"Where is she? I look away for just a second and she disappears. It's even harder to pick up her ki with so many people around."

The drunks were about to get up, but Keith gave them a glare so scary that made them not want to get up.

"Don't mess with Keith Riey, The Iridescent Shadow. The next time won't be so fortunate for you."

Keith fished out his pocket and revealed to them hundreds or maybe thousands of dollars.

"So I'll just take these instead."

He turned and walked away, making his way through the crowd that had formed from the spectacle.

XXX

To get things straight, Keith and Lina are my little addition to the numerous people that will be in this fic.

Lina is basically a helpless girl even though her brother is an exceptional fighter.

Keith's elusive style is similar to K' because I thought he was so cool to fight with.

Keith is not the main character, just an extra so-to-speak.

Also for those who have played Maximum Impact, some attacks are somewhat changed like Alba's Conquering Lightning Flash. That's what he says when he fires what is really called Hallowed Slug of the Heavenly Conqueror, which would take too long to say in a fight therefore redundant. You should get the picture by that example.

Here's a little info about Keith.

**Name**: Keith Riey, The Iridescent Shadow

**Style**: Self-made style of several martial arts

**Birthdate**Nov. 12, 1980

**Birthplace:** Unknown, possibly in the U.S.

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Weight**: 155 lbs

**Likes**: His younger Sister, Lina. Strong fighters.

**Dislikes**: Sore losers. Sensitive people. Fat people. (All show lack of discipline)

**Techniques**

Shooting Star

Celestial Shield

Astro Fury

Fade Away

**Finishing Moves**

Hyper Shooting Star

Cosmic Kick

Big Bang

Blazing Comet


	2. First Blood

**First Blood**

(LA)

The crowd roared as an announcer in the center of the large warehouse by the port yelled into the microphone.

"Are you ready for a fight?"

The crowd cheered.

"Are you ready to see blood?"  
The crowd cheered again.

"Are you ready for some bare-knuckle brawls?"

The crowd became a dull roar from all of the excitement.

"Well this is going to be one hell of a show folks. This fight in going to be unlike any you've ever seen! Place your bets! This is going to a fight to remember! We've invited various contenders from all over the city and a few outside as special guests in this competition in this one big massive bout in the ring in a battle royale for the number 1 fighter in all of Los Angeles. The winner shall receive a cool fifty grand if they can defeat all of their opponents without getting beaten themselves!"  
The crowd cheered again.

"We have tonight some well known street fighters in the city and a few known throughout the world! Here they are…"  
The crowd cheered as the competitors entered and circled the ring, two in either side of a large concrete slab where they were cut off from the crown by a chain link fence.

The slab was covered in old blood and the occasional crack from all of the fighting done here.

"Allow me to introduce you to tonight's fighters! TK!"  
A large black man wearing only jeans with long dreds punched the air.

"Kiloman!" A hulk of a man merely grunted. He wore a biker outfit, completely black leather.

"G-man!" A well built man in shades punched a few times and did an air somersault to get the crowd roaring again.

"Beast!" A very gruff looking man snarled like a wild animal.

"Rex!" Another biker waved to the crowd.

"Jessy!" A man in a Karate gi with long blonde hair tied in a French braid grinned.

"Terry!" The street fighter waved to Andy and Mai who watched from the crowd.

"And our former victor and still undefeated in the last five bouts! Big Boss!" The crowd once again roared as the average-sized man in a white T-shirt and black jeans who did nothing except stare across the ring, staring at Terry with emotionless eyes.

"Time to get this party started! Fighters are you ready!"

All eight made some sign that they were.

"Then…" The announcer quickly ran off the ring, getting behind a chain link fence.

"Begin!"

The fighters jumped into the ring and the melee began.

X

Bison sat before a screen that displayed a map of the world, showing locations of his Monitor Cyborgs all over it.

Behind him were Sagat and the newly recruited Duke, both simply watched the screen with the man in silence.

"Just what the hell is this place anyway?" Duke stated.

"This is my secret headquarters." Bison replied.

"Those fools at Interpol thought they got the real one quite some time ago, but it was merely a front to act as a decoy. They would have never thought that the real Shadowlaw would be underground where their inferior devices could never find us."

"I must say that you have some big dreams. More like insane dreams if you ask me. World domination has never been pulled off." Duke stated with disbelief.

"Ah, but you have yet to realize what my forces are capable of, Duke. Unknowing to the rest of the world, Shadowlaw continues to grow by the day. It will only be a matter of time."

Duke crossed his arms which meant that he still thought the idea was crazy, but as long as he got to kill Alba and his brother, he was fine with that."

The screen changed to a short old man in a scientist's clothes.

"Are they ready?" Bison asked.

"Yes as you requested. By reconfiguring these more advanced Monitor Cyborgs with the data that the late Professor Sadler had accumulated. They not only have the ability to measure a fighter's capabilities, but also adapt to their strengths and weaknesses to become incredible tools of destruction. You could create an entire army of these improved models to wipe out entire nations with a single command." The man explained.

"Good, I want to see how they stand against other streets fighters. If they are as good as you say they are, one per fighter should be sufficient."

"As you command." The screen returned to the map.

Bison snickered.

"This should be interesting. Now my final plan can move forward. The rule of Shadowlaw is at hand and will forever reign absolute."

X

(Southtown)

Alba Meira stood on the edge of one of the city's tall skyscrapers.

He stood as still as a statue as the wind ruffled his clothes.

"Hey Bro!" Came his younger twin as he ran up behind him.

"What is it, Soiree?" Alba replied, not moving.

"Just wondering what you were doing up here? You've been doing this for quite some time. Ever since you defeated Duke." Soiree said.

"I'm just making sure that he never tries to come back and take over Southtown again. His message means that he might some day try to return and finish what he started. I have to be prepared when that time comes."

"But it's been months. Maybe he's dead by now?" Soiree stated as he leaned over the concrete railing, looking down at all of the people down below.

"No, I know he's still alive. It was merely luck that allowed me to beat him last time. I have to get stronger if I hope to stand a chance the next time."

"True. I had a dream that he killed you, that's why I entered so that he couldn't get the chance to make that dream a reality."

"You sound concerned, but I won so don't worry about it… Isn't there some girl you could be out with? You're starting to annoy me?"

Soiree grinned.

"Nah, at least not tonight. I needed the rest."

Alba's mouth tugged into a smirk from Soiree's stab at humor as he readjusted his red tinted shades.

"You always were the lady's man."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. We're twins after all."

Alba just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly screams reached them from down below.

"What the hell!" Both yelled as they looked down to see nothing but death and chaos on the streets.

X

(Outside Southtown)

Kyo Kusanagi was riding hard and fast on his motorcycle down an empty highway.

He popped a wheelie and went even faster.

Suddenly he sensed a familiar presence and looked over to see another cyclist on a crouch rocket just like his.

The person swerved outwards and suddenly swerved back to ram him.

Kyo saw the action and hit the brakes, falling back on two wheels and popping on the front wheel as the motorcycle swerved beneath him.

Kyo looked over and saw the person beckoning him before hitting the throttle and speeding off again.

Not being one to back down, Kyo sped up after the rider.

Both came even very quickly as they looked and tried to look through the other's tinted helmet, but were unable to.

The mystery rider suddenly swung a fist covered in purple flame.

Kyo ducked the first swing and caught the second with his own flame colored fist.

Both struggled as they fought to gain the upperhand going over 150mph.

Suddenly they broke off and Kyo hit the brakes, making the tires squeal against the pavement while the other rider also slowed down.

Kyo was the first to stop and the other swung around to face him.

Both revved the engines that seemed to growl for carnage.

Both hit the throttle and the back tires peeled out before they took off.

Both raised a fist like they were jousting, but the stakes were much higher with the speeds that were still climbing.

Both punched and their fists collided, shooting multi-colored fire in all directions.

The force of their blow caused them to turn 180 degrees around and stop in a stalemate.

Despite the intense heat, their motorcycles were still unaffected, but the highway was beginning to melt as it bubbled around them.

They stopped their bout and sped passed the other, stopping away from the circle of melted asphalt.

Both parked their bikes and got off, taking off their helmets.

Kyo growled as he placed his helmet on the seat of the bike.

"Iori Yagami. I should have known."

Iori snickered as his long red bang moved a little as he did the same.

"Kyo Kusanagi of the Kusanagi Clan. It's been a while. We didn't have the chance to meet in the last tournament."

"An unfortunate outcome. I would have enjoyed running you into the ground."

Iori chuckled.

"Still as cocky as ever. That will be your downfall. I Iori Yagami of the Yagami Clan will prove that my clan in the stronger by your defeat."

Iori got in a fighting stance.

"And you are still as simple-minded as ever. We'll see whose flame burns the hottest." Kyo also got into his fighting stance.

Both stood, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Exorcism!" Iori struck the ground and a purple flame streaked towards Kyo quickly.

Kyo leaped over it and Iori followed in the air.

Both met and began to swing punches and kicks even as they fell.

Their bout didn't stop when they landed, but intensified as their moves became quicker. Their limbs blazed with fire as they tried to gain the advantage, trying to find a weakness in the other's defense.

"Fireball!" Kyo struck as his fist blazed with fire as he spun, striking Iori in the chin.

Iori flipped in the air to recover and fired another Exorcism, which caught Kyo when he landed, setting him ablaze.

"What's the matter, too hot for ya!" Iori called to the purple inferno.

In a flash, Kyo's fire overwhelmed the purple flame.

"Didn't even scorch me." Kyo replied as he raised his hand which blazed with even greater fire.

"Shiki Kusanagi Serpent!" He flung his hand and an intense wave of fire flew at Iori.

The man raised his arms to block, but that did little as he was overwhelmed and sent flying by the strength of the attack.

Kyo saw Iori fall to the ground with a crash.

He walked over to the smoking body.

"Not bad, Kusanagi." Iori said as he got to his feet, patting away the flames on his body.

"You've grown stronger. I knew you wouldn't challenge me outside the KOF tournament unless you thought you could defeat me." Kyo said.

Iori snickered.

"Both of us are quite similar even though our clans' rivalry and hatred goes back for generations. Because of that, my desire to beat you in one of my greatest goals, and greatest pleasures." Iori attacked with lightning speed.

"Demon Scorcher!"  
Kyo was caught off guard by Iori's spinning flame uppercut, but he recovered in the air and fired a fireball at Iori, who knocked it aside and charged where he was going to land.

Kyo landed with just enough time to block a powerful roundhouse kick that almost knocked him off his feet from the force.

Kyo retaliated with his Torment Trigger, but Iori managed to avoid the powerful uppercut and their fighting resumed.

Their flames burned the air around them, seemingly forming their own battleground of fire from their powerful auras.

"I am going to defeat you Kusanagi!"

"Only when Hell freezes over!"

"Prepare to be surprised!"

Iori hammered Kyo in the stomach, doubling the man over.

Kyo grabbed his arm and pulled him into a thrust kick into the face, knocking Iori away.

Iori growled as he wiped his lip and looked at the blood on his hand.

"Is that all you've got?"

Kyo took a few deep breaths.

"Hardly. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Bad pun, Kyo!" Iori replied.

"So what?"

Iori charged like a raging lunatic, his fist raised as his purple flame encased around his arms.

Kyo was preparing to fight.

Someone else was there, distracting Kyo as he looked away.

Iori saw Kyo and skidded to a halt, his flame dying.

"What the hell are you doing? We're in a middle of a fight!" Iori snarled.

"We're not alone." Kyo replied as he tried to pin point who or what was out there.

Iori noticed the strange presence and he also looked around.

"Whatever it is, it ain't human?" Iori said.

"There's two of them, they've got us completely surrounded."

Suddenly their bikes exploded and the fire circled around them, forming a ring to keep them inside.

"Apparently they don't know who we are. Like fire could keep us in here." Iori scoffed as two bright lights shined outside the wall of fire around them.

"We'll postpone our battle for now. I don't like interruptions." Iori said as he prepared for the intruders.

"Fair enough." Kyo said.

X

(Southtown)

K' walked alone down a dark alley. His footsteps were barely audible. His silent form seemed to vanish in the shadows and reappear when he passed through the small rays of light.

"I'm bored." He said in his deathly cold voice.

Maximus was gone again on one of his little trips to God-knows-where which is why K' decided to walk around the city.

"The only excitement I ever get is when I'm fighting in the KOF tournament and I hate those stupid contests, but what else is there to do around here."

His ears picked some explosions nearby along with some screams.

Just as he was about to find out what was going on, a shadow stood in his path.

K' didn't seem the least impressed as he moved a lock of white hair with his right hand.

"You've got guts, whoever you are."

The person seemed to make something like that of a chuckle, its eyes glowing a strange green.

"But just so you know. You just made one of the biggest mistakes of your very short life."

X

(LA)

The battle royale was absolutely brutal. Eight men were fighting hardcore on the concrete slab in a vicious free-for-all.

TK, Jerry, Rex, and G-Man fought well, but they all were knocked out of the ring within the first few minutes.

All that remained were Beast, Terry, Kiloman, and Big Boss.

Big Boss charged into a flying kick at Beast.

"Guess it's just you and me." Terry said to Kiloman, who simply grunted.

"Ok, lets see what you've got. Haa!" Terry leaped into the air with a Crack Shot, striking the man right on the shoulder.

The man didn't even flinch, but grabbed Terry's leg and slammed him on the ground, cracking the concrete with his body.

Andy and Mai were surprised by the sight.

Terry got to his feet, cracking his neck.

"You're a lot tougher than I gave you credit. Now I'll show you what I've really got."

Kiloman charged like a bullet train to run Terry over.

"Nice try." Terry jumped high into the air, letting Kiloman pass right underneath him.

Terry landed and charged just as Kiloman stopped and turned around.

"Power Dunk!"

Terry jumped with a knee into the man's face, knocking him backwards and finished him off with a blow to the cheek, sending the giant to the ground like a felled tree.

"Alright." Terry cheered, that was until Kiloman began to get to his feet, but clearly Terry's attack shook him up a little.

"You're quite tough." Terry grinned. "Let's see how much you can take."

Beast and Big Boss were really going at it. Clearly Big Boss wasn't an ordinary fighter as he pressed Beast with lethal kicks and punches that kept the man on the edge.

Beast was quite agile and managed to avoid most of the strikes, but Big Boss got in a quick punch and knocked the man out of the ring, sending him crashing into the chain link fence. He turned and simply waited for the other two to finish their bout.

X

Terry was hammering Kiloman hard, but the giant was almost inhumanly resistant to his punches and Terry had to jump away every time he tried to hit or grab him.

"That's it, enough is enough!" Terry declared and charged at Kiloman.

Kiloman expected him to attack like that and tried to grab Terry.

But Terry wasn't charging for that reason. At the last second, he ducked the giant's arms, sliding to a stop at the giant's feet.

"Rising Tackle!"

Terry's feet came alive with ki as he pushed off with his hands.

Kiloman was struck right in the chin by Terry's feet and then finished off by his rapidly spinning fists, sending him crashing on the concrete and sliding off the ring and crashing into the fence, scaring several spectators.

"Wow, what a finish folks! Now all that remained is Big Boss and Terry! Who will be the victor?"

Both fighters got ready, the classic standoff.

Big Boss attacked with a powerful charge.

Terry was actually surprised by the man as he suddenly ducked down and swept out his leg, knocking him on hi back.

Big Boss didn't stop there as he made a full 360 and flipped forward from his crouched position with a shout, sticking out his foot.

Terry recovered and rolled just as the fighter's heel smashed into the concrete like a hammer, crushing the slab with the attack.

Terry quickly got to his feet as Big Boss pulled out his foot and prepared to fight again.

"You're quite good." Terry said.

"As are you? You are said to be a great fighter. Now I want to see."

Big Boss attacked again with a flying kick, but Terry evaded it and grabbed Big Boss's leg, swinging him around to raise him in the air and slam him hard on the ground.

The crowd shouted from the blow.

Terry let go and Big Boss slowly got to his feet, his expression that of amazement.

"You really are a great fighter. Even better than I could have hoped."

Terry grinned as Big Boss attacked again.

Big Boss was an excellent fighter, but no match for the Lone Wolf as he blocked or avoided every attack with fluid and powerful moves.

With a move unseeable to basically everyone, Terry delivered a devastating punch across Big Boss's face, sending the fighter spinning like a wild top before collapsing like a rag doll.

The crowd was silent.

"Uh, Terry is the winner." The announcer said in a dead tone, still in shock.

Then the crowd came alive once again with shouts and boos, mostly from those who placed bets on Big Boss.

Terry waved his cap to the crowd as he was presented the fifty grand in the form of a group of very large bills.

The group was quite happy after Terry won so much money for them.

"Wow, fifty thousand dollars! We could live well off that for quite a while!" Mai said as Terry pocketed the money in his bag.

The crowd had left after all of the fighting was over. Only the group remained by the port waters as bright lights from the great city cast light almost as bright as the sun itself over them.

Someone could be heard walking towards them, the occasional splashing from a puddle being stepped on echoed softly.

Terry, Andy, Mai, and Lina didn't react until the person was within a comfortable distance.

"I'm glad that you waited. It would have been harder to find you if you kept moving." Said the voice from the shadows.

Lina let out a sound of joy as she ran at the man and jumped into his arms.

"You found me." Lina said happily as the man set her down.

"Well then you shouldn't have gotten lost. This is a big city you know." But the man simply chuckled humorously.

Lina turned to the others with a smile.

"Terry, Andy, Mai. Allow me to introduce to you my big brother. Keith Riey."

The man stepped forward to let the light reveal him.

"Hello. I would like to thank you for taking care of my sister for me." Keith said.

"No problem. She was a great companion." Terry replied.

"My, he's quite handsome." Mai said flirtatiously, teasing Andy a little.

"And you're quite a looker yourself." Keith replied.

Mai giggled at his response.

But in that moment, Keith and Terry locked eyes, meaning both saw the other's fighting spirit and acknowledged the other as a challenge.

Keith clenched his right fist as he dropped his bag and Terry did the same.

"Lina, you'd better move away." Keith stated as he moved away from her.

Terry did the same as they went to the edge of the circle of light cast by an overhanging lamppost.

A ship's horn rang in the distance.

"So you are Terry Bogard, the Lone Wolf. I am honored to finally meet you." Keith said.

"Lina said that you are a great street fighter. If you want to face me then I have no qualms about it." Terry replied.

"I came here simply out of the opportunity to test my skills against yours. Win or lose, no strings attached."

"Understood, are you ready?" Terry snapped his arms up.

"Absolutely."

The air suddenly went still, dead still.

Neither moved, expecting the other to take the initiative.

The three were quiet in anticipation and excitement.

The lamp suddenly flickered briefly.

"Hrraaa!" Keith charged fast, his feet pounding on the road as he sprinted at Terry.

Terry took this fight more seriously and leaped away from Keith's charging punch that came so fast it almost sounded like thunder.

Terry landed not far behind Keith and attacked.

"Burning Knuckle!"

Keith shifted away like a shadow and caught the arm, using Terry's own momentum against him as he swung him around and threw him into the sky.

Terry corrected himself and saw Keith's right fist flare with blue ki.

"Shooting Star!"

Keith punched, sending a fast ball of ki straight at him.

Terry crossed his arms and blocked the blast, which exploded on contact, knocking him away in a pillar of smoke.

Andy and Mai were quite surprised. Lina seemed worried when she saw Terry engulfed by the blast.

Just before he hit, Terry twisted and landed on his feet in a crouching position.

Keith's fist returned to normal as he smirked at Terry.

"Just what I expected. You definitely live up to your name."

Terry got to his feet and raised his fists.

_"He's good. The strange thing is that I'm not sensing his ki very well. It's like it's invisible to me. I'd better not drop my guard."_

Not far from the shores, several Monitor Cyborgs were slowly headed their way on a small liner, already gathering data on the people.

Terry and Keith were now fighting in close quarters, hand-to-hand combat.

Terry found Keith to be very elusive, his movements seemed to leave afterimages of himself when he dodged or wanted to get in close or move away.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't be hit.

Keith swung a hard left, but Terry caught it and used that to get in and elbow the man in the stomach and then finish him off with a powerful uppercut.

Keith growled in pain as he took some quick steps backwards to keep from falling.

He grabbed his chin, his teeth still rattling from the blow.

His eyes widened as Terry's fist surged with ki.

"Power Wave!"

Terry struck the ground and a wave of ki shot straight towards Keith, who crossed his arms just as the blast exploded in a powerful burst of ki and dust.

The smoke faded away to reveal that Keith's body was surrounded in a glowing aura that had somehow nullified the blast. But Keith wasn't completely unaffected as he was clearly breathing a little faster.

_"Strong, very strong. I have heard of fighters with great ki like this, but experiencing it first-hand and it's still almost unbelievable. That must mean that the rumors are true."_

Keith wasn't about to quit as he got in a fighting stance.

Terry was quite amazed at Keith's persistence.

"He just won't give up, not that it's a bad thing."

Keith and Terry were about to resume the fight when suddenly they heard loud splashing not far from them and they turned to see some large men jumping from a ship, sailing high above them, then landing with loud thuds, cracking the road from the impact of their feet.

Lina became frightened and quickly backed away as they advanced in formation, becoming a four-man wall.

"Who are they?" Andy asked, but knew that he wasn't going to get an answer.

The men were exactly the same. Large, muscular, white hair down to their shoulders, and all wearing a very cocky grin on their faces.

Terry and Keith ran next to the others as the men stood still, except for the occasional snicker.

"Data has been confirmed on the identities of street fighters. Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui..." Said one of the men.

"Huh?" The four looked at each other in confusion.

"The one called Ken Masters is not among them." Said another.

They focused on Keith.

"This one doesn't have any records. What's you're name?"

Keith hmphed at the giants.

"If you're so eager to know. I'm Keith Riey, a badass you don't want to mess with."

"Well Keith, you seem to have come to the wrong place at the wrong time. Extermination of said street fighters shall ensue." Said another.

"Extermination?" Mai didn't like the sound of that.

"Prepare to die!" The four said and charged.

Only Lina did not move as they separated, breaking the four apart to one-on-one fighting.

Mai and Andy stayed on the ground as Terry and Keith took to the roofs of the warehouses to give each other room to fight.

X

"Well if you want a fight, you came to the right place." Andy said as he snapped into a fighting pose.

The man snickered as he read the data on Andy's physical attributes and power readings.

"You will be fun." Said the man as he charged.

Andy raised his arms and blocked the roundhouse, but the power the man brought forth knocked the man sideways, crashing into a wall, leaving an imprint of his body.

"Damn. This guy doesn't pull any punches!"

X

Mai was very evasive as she backflipped from a fast punch and leaped over another.

"You should know how to treat a lady." Mai said as her clothes burned away and her fighting clothes took their place as she brought out a fan and charged.

"Blossom Storm!"

She began to spin rapidly as she went upwards, striking the man repeatedly with the fan from the stomach and all the way to his face.

After she passed, the man snickered as he grabbed her legs in one of his giant hands and swung her down, cracking the road with her body.

Mai groaned from the pain as she struggled to get up as a great shadow loomed over her.

The man raised a large foot over her.

"Now you die."

X

Keith and the man seemed to be in a race as they sprinted over the rooftops, jumping across alleys to the next warehouse with incredible speed.

"You're fast for such a big guy." Keith said as he vanished and reappeared above the man.

"But I'm faster!" He brought his hands together and slammed them on the giant's head, stopping him cold.

The man didn't move for a second, then turned with a grin, shocking Keith.

"Is that the best you've got?"

Keith got over his shock to resume the fight, even if he wasn't in peak condition.

"Not even close. Bring it on!"

One of the man's eyes that seemed shut because of his muscular face snapped wide open, revealing a large green lens.

"Gladly."

X

Terry and his opponent blocked and traded blows at breakneck speeds, neither slowing or giving in. Strangely though, the man was taking every blow with a smile on his face.

Terry was beginning to tire, he had already had a tough fight with Keith, and this guy isn't making it any easier.

"Burning Knuckle!"

Terry's ki charged fist struck the man straight in the stomach, sending a small shockwave that expanded, cracking the roof.

The man didn't even flinch as he grabbed Terry's head and lifted him off his feet, and then letting got to punt the man high into the air.

Terry corrected himself and tried to use his fall to his advantage.

"Crack Shot!"

The man caught the foot, the force driving his feet slightly into the cement.

Terry broke free and fell to the ground.

"Rising Tackle!"

The man was hammered by Terry's spinning fists, knocking him off his feet.

Terry wasn't about to let up as his fist surged with ki.

"Ground Wave!"

Both were consumed by a mild explosion of smoke.

The man groaned a little, then his hand shot through and hammered Terry across the face, sending his flying across the other warehouses, landing right at Lina's feet.

"Terry! Are you ok?"

The man moaned as he stood up, a little beaten up, but still capable of fighting.

"Yeah, but thanks for your concern." He said with a smile before the man crashed to the ground, wearing a smirk and revealed that his clothes were ruined by Terry's attack, but other than that, unharmed.

"Not bad. You put up a better fight that I expected."

Terry's aura began to form, and then grow into a bright flame around him.

"Playtime's over."

X

Andy leaped high into the air.

"Sky Rending Shot!"  
His feet blazed with ki as he shot to the ground.

The man backed away as Andy's attack struck the ground with incredible force.

"Haaaa!"  
Andy burst through the dustcloud with his Shadow Splitting Fist, but his attack was cut off as the man fired a green ki blast.

He narrowly dodged as it tore through a wall like nothing at all.

Andy looked at the damage and that cost him as he looked back to see the man already on top of him.

"You lose."

Andy was kicked right in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

The man moved with such speed that he pulled out his foot and spun to use it again to knock Andy into the air.

The fighter quickly gathered ki into his hands and fired.

The man swung his hand and a barrier formed in front of him, deflecting the blast right back at Andy.

The man was so surprised that he was hit by his own attack and plummeted to the ground.

The man leaped high into the air, preparing to crush Andy.

Andy was barely hanging onto consciousness when he saw Mai out of the corner of his eye.

She let out a scream as he toyed with her, bruising her flawless skin and daring to hurt his girl.

His drive to save her brought him back to his opponent.

"Now you die." The man said in that cruel fashion.

"I don't think so!" Andy shouted as he jumped up at the man.

"Ultra Sky Rending Shot!"

The man was pulverized by the attack, Andy going right through his body like paper.

Andy landed right after the man did, who groaned before collapsing in a heap on the ground.

X

Mai was bleeding from many cuts and blood dripped down from her head and from the corner of her mouth.

She barely had the strength to stand and she hadn't even put a dent in this guy.

_"Just what is he? He's a monster. But I can't give up."_

"Ready to end this?" The man said as he raised a hand, ki gathering into it.

"Far from it!" She charged straight at him, preparing all of her strength for her last attack.

"Your data shows that you can't win. I'll prove that to you." He said and fired.

Mai leaped over the blast, spinning rapidly as fire surrounded her.

"Shiranui Secret, Phoenix Dance!"

The man wasn't expecting such an attack and was engulfed in flames when she struck him, knocking him backwards.

She continued to charge his retreating form.

"Folding Fan!" She shouted and threw several fans at him, disorienting him as they struck his face.

"Haaa!" Even greater fire consumed her as she raised her elbow, seemingly flying just off the ground.

"Super Deadly Ninja Bees!"

She struck him with all of her might, driving him into a wall that crumbled when he went through.

Mai was breathing heavily from using all of her energy, she fell to her knees out of exhaustion.

The dust cleared to show the man was still standing.

Mai couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing.

"No, impossible. I hit him with my most powerful attacks."

The man groaned as he lurched forward, showing that even though he was still alive, he wasn't as cocky as before.

"Impressible, but still insufficient, girl." He raised his only good hand and fired.

Mai couldn't move, she couldn't even muster the strength to defend herself.

"Mai!" Andy shouted as he sprinted and grabbed her, leaping just as the blast struck.

"You saved me." Mai said with stars in her eyes.

"Don't mention it." He said as he set her down on the ground and turned to face the man with a cold glare.

The man seemed to growl at his missed kill, even more that he was very damaged from the girl's flames as sparks arched from various parts.

"You'll pay for hurting Mai." Andy declared.

"I doubt it." The man replied.

Andy charged with a battle cry.

The man raised his hand once again and fired.

"Shadow Splitting Fist!" Andy's elbow flared with ki in his charge, tearing down the blast like nothing.

"You will die!" The man said as he swung in a final attempt to defeat Andy.

Andy ducked the blow and elbowed the man straight in the stomach.

The man groaned as they both became still as statues.

The giant fell backwards, not moving, leaving an indention of Andy's elbow when he was struck.

Andy sighed a little as her turned to tend to his girlfriend.

X

The man's speed was keeping Keith on his toes.

The man was clearly something else to move like someone half his size.

Keith so far had managed to keep from getting hit, but he was beginning to tire and his opponent seemed to have infinite endurance.

The man snickered as he feinted with a punch and brought forth a knee that Keith walked right into.

Keith's eyes bulged as the knee hit his chest, as big as it was; it basically hit his entire torso.

The man then pulled back and punched Keith away like an insect.

Keith skid a short distance, then he got back to his feet.

"Dammit! He's not human!" He felt an overwhelming urge and brought his hand to his mouth as he vomited up blood, covering his hand completely.

"You're pretty good to have lasted this long. I can't get an accurate reading on how strong you are, but it's not enough anyways."  
Keith shook the blood away and got ready to fight.

"That's because I've learned to hide my ki. I might even be holding back."

The man chuckled as he brought his hands to his side, a powerful amount of ki gathering between them.

Keith sensed that power just as the man fired the blast.

Keith vanished in the explosion that wiped out almost the entire roof.

The man turned and saw Keith with a grin on his face.

"That's an interesting technique. How about I show you mine?"  
Keith's fists surged with ki as he brought them to his sides.

"Shooting Star."

He punched with his right, then his left, sending two blasts at the man.

"Hmph." The man swung his hand, creating a barrier that deflected the blasts.

Keith was surprised before he crossed his arms.

"Celestial Shield!"

The two attacks consumed him in ki and smoke.

The smoke cleared to show Keith was ok.

"So you can also use your ki as protection. Not many have learned how to do that." Said Keith.

The man only grinned.

"So what?" He leaped into the air as he gathered ki into his hands.

Keith's body ignited with ki as he saw the man ascend.

"Guess I'll have to use one of my stronger moves!" He didn't move, but his ki seemed to propel his body like a rocket.

"Cosmic Kick!" Keith was consumed in bright ki as he pointed his leg in a spinning flying kick.

The man was drilled by Keith's foot before he was knocked out of the sky by the ki charged attack.

The man was knocked a great distance, but corrected himself and landed hard, but his body didn't notice as Keith landed.

"I'm not finished!" Keith shouted as he charged.

"Good, I wasn't through having fun with you."  
Keith grabbed the giant in a tight bear hug as far as his arms could reach and jumped with all of his strength, taking the man with him into the air.

Keith twisted them into the air and his feet flared with ki like jet boosters.

"Astro Fury!"

Both rocketed to the ground like a meteor, blowing a wall of rock and dust in all directions.

The dust cleared as Keith leaped out of the very large hole he made with the giant's body.

The man was still, motionless.

Then he shot out of the crater with incredible speed, catching Keith off guard as he grabbed his face in his giant hand.

Keith tried to get free but the giant's hold was strong as he swung the man around like a toy before piledriving his head into the ground.

The man then charged at the nearest warehouse, driving Keith's head into it, spraying blood as the wall cracked from the impact.

"Game over." The giant said as he let go and proceeded to beat the hell out of Keith with a barrage of punches that Keith was helpless to stop as they drove him into the wall.

Keith let out a groan from every blow that rained down on him, but he wasn't able to fight back.

"Brother!"

Keith heard the voice and the blows stopped.

Lina had grabbed the giant's right arm. She didn't have the strength to stop him, but the action caused the man to stop.

"Please, stop hurting him." She pleaded to the man.

The man grinned evilly.

"Sorry girl, but this guy's life is going to end, whether you like it or not." With a simple move, he threw her off of him, sending her sliding away.

Keith's fury seemed to explode within him when he saw his sister treated like that.

"Now where were we?" The man reared back a fist and punched.

Keith's hand came out and caught the blow, stopping it cold.

"Huh?"

Keith's fury seemed to have manifested itself into an aura around him.

The man was beginning to detect Keith's ki.

With a quick thrust, Keith knocked the man away with his foot.

The man skid across the ground, but he still managed to stay on his feet.

The man's left eye popped open to reveal the green lens.

He grinned as Keith broke away from the wall and began to show his true fighting power.

"You've got power, boy." The man gathered ki into his hands and fired.

Keith shifted away, letting it shoot by and destroy the wall behind him.

His eyes seemed to burn with his anger.

The man charged and swung a haymaker, but Keith raised an arm and blocked it, the force sending a small shockwave around them.

The man was then floored by a cross on his cheek.

"Nobody hurts my sister!" He snarled like a rabid animal.

The man got to his feet.

"His ki is still growing. What human can have such power?"

"I'll show you power! HAAA!" Keith's cry alerted all of them as his aura flared like a hurricane as his fists blazed with incredible ki.

"Hyper Shooting Star!" Keith unleashed an endless barrage of blasts at the man.

The giant tried to defend himself, but the barrage became too overwhelming for him as they knocked him backwards.

"HAAAA!" Keith's arms were merely blurs to the eye as he sent the barrage at the man.

"Uh u huhu!" The man groaned as the blasts began to tear him literally apart, taking off his arms and part of his face and turning his body into swiss cheese.

Finally, the barrage shoved him over the edge, sending him into the water and sinking to the bottom like a rock.

Keith finally stopped, his breathing deep and heavy before he closed his eyes and passed out.

X

Terry and his opponent were in a dance of skill and power.

As fast as the man was, Terry was just out of reach, narrowly avoiding the fast blows.

"Are you finished? You may be strong, but I've faced stronger opponents than you."  
The man snickered.

"I highly doubt that." The man swung, but Terry leaped, landing on the arm and busting the man's head with another Crack Shot.

The man recoiled as Terry began to pound his fists into the man, systematically taking him down as he kicked a knee, forcing the man to crumble so he could reach more vital areas.

The man tried to block, but Terry was quick and worked around the man's big arms.

The man finally grabbed Terry and threw him into a lamp post, snapping the steel like a toothpick with his back.

Terry used this to his advantage even though he was hurting.

"Rising Tackle!"  
The spinning attack caused the giant to be thrown away, crashing into the ground.

Terry landed and charged just as the man got up.

"Swooper Kick!" Terry back flipped, nailing the guy in the chin, sending him flying backwards.

"Now for the grand finale!" Terry said.

The man charged as he gathered ki into his hands and fired.

"Power Geyser!" Terry's fist struck, consuming the blast and the man in a fountain of ki that erupted like a volcano, obliterating him and the nearest buildings.

Terry got to his feet as Andy and Mai ran up to him.

"Good job, Bro." Andy said as he patted Terry on the back.

"Wasn't that Kim's move you just did?" Mai asked.  
"Yeah, I needed something to give me time to use my Power Geyser and that's what came to me."

"Maybe you should thank him should you ever meet again." Andy said.

"Maybe I will." They shared a laugh before Terry noticed that Lina and Keith weren't there.

"Look." Mai said.

They saw that Keith was on the ground, Lina cradling his head in her lap.

They ran over to see what the problem was and Keith came to.

"Ow, my head." He moaned as he sat up.

"Keith, you're ok!" Lina shouted as she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Easy Sis, I'm still a little tired." He said so that she would let go.  
"You showed a tremendous amount of ki a minute ago. You must have done a lot of training." Said Terry as Keith got to his feet.

"Yeah, a little here and there. My sister and I have traveled to almost every state. I try my skills against other fighters, but Lina just wants to be near me. I've tried to make her stay, but she's the only person I've never been able to beat."

"You got that right." She said as she punched his arm, which he laughed, but then stopped when pain struck him.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, just a few cracked ribs I think. I've been through worse so don't worry. They'll heal in no time. So just what were those things?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but they gave off weird auras. Powerful, but unlike anything I've ever felt." Terry replied.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that they weren't even alive to begin with." Andy stated.

"What are you getting at, Andy?" Mai asked.

"They felt like pieces of other people, like a very bad jigsaw puzzle. Their auras would change depending on what style they used. Not like anyone I've ever seen before." He answered.

"You mean, NESTS?" Terry asked.

"NESTS?" Keith asked.

"A very powerful and evil organization bent on world domination. They managed to make several clones a very powerful fighter by the name of Kyo Kusanagi. A few of their creations rebelled and with their help, we managed to stop them for good." Terry explained.

"So what about these things. Are they from NESTS?" Lina asked.

Terry shook his head

"No, even if they did somehow come back, these things are way out of their league."

"Then who?" Andy asked.

The American just shrugged.

"Beats me."

"I might have an answer for that." Said a familiar voice.

The gang turned and saw a man with long blond hair walk up to them.

He was no longer in a business suit, now he was wearing a red gi.

"Hi, Ken wasn't it." Terry said.

"Yep, you've got a good memory." Ken replied, then noticed the girl that was attacked.

"Hi there. We didn't officially meet last time." Ken said with a smile.

"Ken Masters." He said, shaking her hand.

"Lina Riey. Nice to meet you." She said.

"And I'm Keith Riey, her older brother." He said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So what were you saying earlier?" Mai asked.

Ken looked around.

"This probably isn't a good place to talk. We can all take my car to the hotel where I'm staying. It might get a little crampy though." He motioned towards his Porsche.

"I don't mind." Mai said as she snuggled up to Andy, her wounds long forgotten.

"Ok, then it's settled. Hop in." Ken said as he walked to the driver side and got in as did the others.

X

(Somewhere in Western China)

Ryu traveled silently, the setting sun on his back, casting a long shadow across the short-grassed plain.

He kept this pace for a while, not stopping until night set.

He continued on until his shadow touched a pair of large shoes.

"You again." Ryu said to the man.

The man replied with a chuckle.

"Ryu, I've been ordered to kill you. Prepare to die." The man said as an aura surrounded him.

"Don't count on it." Ryu said as he dropped his bag and the man charged.

XXX

Ok, 2nd Chapter done. Others will come around the next chapter to finish off the entire cast of the fic.

Because this is a crossover, I've had to cut about a third of the entire cast because that amount would stretch me too thin and greatly slow down the progress. The decisions were tough, but they had to be made unfortunately.

The fate of the Earth rests in the hands of its most powerful fighters.

Can they win? That is the question.


	3. The Rise of Shadowlaw

**The Rise of Shadowlaw**

(Southtown)

The strange men trashed the streets, killing everyone in sight and destroying large sections of roads and buildings with their ki.

"Stop right there!" Shouted Alba.

The two looked up to see Alba crash into the ground, crushing the asphalt with the impact.

"If you've got a problem, you'll be taking it up with me." The red-clothed man said as his white bang swayed in the wind.

The two looked at him for a moment.

"Alba Meira, older twin of the Meira Brothers. Incapacitate with any means, but do not destroy." Said one to the other.

"How nice of you, but the only way you'll beat me is to kill me." Alba snapped into a fighting pose.

One of the giants stepped forward.

"Let's go." He said as he charged.

Alba was surprised by its speed, but he didn't let that get to him as he evaded a punch and back-flipped from a spinning sweep.

"He's good."

The man grinned as he charged again.

"Luminescent Lash!"  
Alba sent two blades of ki at the man, but he dodged and they flew by to slice through a car, which exploded.

"Now you're mine." The man grabbed Alba's waist and lifted him off his feet, then began to squeeze the man.

Alba groaned as he felt his bones straining against the incredible pressure.

In a last-ditch effort, he grabbed the man's arms and channeled intense amounts of electricity through them.

The man immediately let go as the force threw him away, sending him crashing into a wall.

The man burst through the wall again as he charged.

"Heads Up!" Soiree shouted as he followed Alba from above.

Alba turned and caught Soiree's foot with his cupped hands and threw him upwards with a great heave.

"Big Wednesday!" Alba swung his leg, sending a powerful tornado that blew the man away with several cars, sendinghim crashing into buildings and other obstacles.

"Duh duh duh duh. Kick ass!" Soiree shouted at his victory.

"The battle isn't over." Alba said as the man got tohis feet.

"Hey, can't a guy have his moment." Soiree said before they got ready to fight.

The other who didn't fight registered Soiree.

"Soiree Meira. Younger twin to Alba Meira. Orders are the same as Alba."

Both charged as the brothers split apart.

X

Alba had to keep retreating because the man wouldn't give him the chance for a counter attack.

The man grinned, even as Alba grabbed his punch with his Capturing the Dragon technique, which was a great move that nullified any attacker.

The man rolled, but wasup in an instant to meet Alba's feet.

"Hraa, hyaaa, haaa!" Alba shouted with each kick that struck the man's head.

Alba landed at the man's feet.

"Winds of Pain!"

The man was sent spiraling like a toy, crashing into one of the higher floors of a skyscraper.

The man burst through as he gathered ki into his hands and fired.

Alba leaped as the blast struck, the shockwave knocking Alba away as the man appeared right on top of him.

"Hehe." He grabbed Alba's throat and thrust downward as they fell, driving his head into the ground.

Alba didn't move as the man backed away, but then his body snapped straight up as his hands pushed against the road.

With a great feat of strength, he pushed himself out, flying backwards and landing on his feet.

After that, he noticed that the left lens of his sunglasses had broken off.

That really pissed him off.

"You broke my shades." His said, his voice cold and venomous.

"That's the least of your worries." The man said as he charged.

"And I'm your worst nightmare." Alba said as a red aura surrounded him.

"Haaa!" The man said as he charged and began to throw a flurry of blows.

Alba parried and blocked every blow, his anger not even noticing the strength of the attacker as he too fought back with his rage.

"I'll finish you!"

His right fist flared brightly with ki.

"Thundergod Unleashed!"

He punched, penetrating the man's stomach.

The man groaned as the ki overwhelmed him and the punch sent him flying through a building and another, before falling like a rock.

"Nooo!" He shouted before crashing through the ground.

X

Soiree's Capoeira style made him unpredictable even to the giant's skills in fighting.

Soiree almost moved like a drunk, but his moves were so fluid and precise that it showed that he was a master of the art.

"Swelling Danzen!" He stood on his hands and began to spin with his hands, smacking the man with his legs.

The man was floored, but he quickly got up as Soiree returned to his feet.

"Uh oh."

The man swung a fierce roundhouse, catching Soiree full in the chest as he shot into a building like a cannonball.

"Whoa, he hits like a wreaking ball." He moaned as he got to his feet.

The man waited as Soiree came out running straight at him.

"I'm a little surprised that you survived that. No matter." The man said as he raised a hand and fired a ki blast.

Soiree sidestepped it as the man fired again.

"You'll have to do better than that." Soiree said as he leaped over a blast.

"Piledriver Dynanisch!" He flipped forward and hammered the top of the guy's head, sending him face-first into the ground.

"Zart Zap!" Soiree's feet smashed into the man's head with his back-flip kick, knocking the man onto his feet.

The man charged and began to pummel Soiree relentlessly.

The man grinned as Soiree was still on his feet, thought his arms slumped from the beating he just received.

The man gathered ki into his hands and fired point blank, sending Soiree flying off, landing on the roof of a car.

"Well, he did do better." Soiree said with a smile as blood ran down the side of his face.

But that didn't keep the man down as he hopped off the car and beckoned the man with his hands.

"Bring it on."

The man grinned.

"You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" The giant said before charging.

Soiree waited til the man was right on top of him.

"Extreme Leidenschaft!"

Soiree charged with awesome speed, striking the giant with a rapid flurry of kicks that couldn't be matched.

He finished by kicking the man into the air and jumping after him with another Zart Zap, knocking the man into a building.

His body fell down the wall, tearing it down with his weight, crashing to the ground, dead.

"Nope, just setting you up for the take down." Soiree said, answering the dead man's question.

"Good work, Soiree." Alba said as he took off his shades, and then tossed them now that they were useless.

"Well we sure did a lot of damage, didn't we?" Soiree said as they looked around to see destruction everywhere from their battle.

"It couldn't be helped." Alba explained.

"Yeah I guess it couldn't." Soiree said.

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how hard you try, Innocent people will get hurt in such battles." Said a voice.

They turned to see a familiar face come from the shadows.

"Hey I know you. You're that K guy, aren't you?" Soiree said.

"It's K'. And I didn't come here out of the goodness of my heart. I too fought one of these things." He said as he tapped the body with his foot.

"What the hell are they?" Alba asked.

K' just shrugged.

"They're some sort of bioweapons. Nothing like I've ever seen before. They're not of NESTS, I'd know their handiwork anywhere." The man's right hand burned with his rage for a moment before it died.

"And they're tough as hell." Soiree said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Did they come to kill you too?" K' asked.

"No, they were only supposed to beat us, but not to kill us."

"It appears that someone wants to personally kill you both."

Alba's eyes flared with anger.

"Duke, it has to be."  
"But why would he want to use something like this? I expected him to come in and try to kill everyone in sight." Soiree said.

"He's not working alone. Someone with more connections must be involved, but who?" Alba stated.

K' set the corpse on fire, making sure to leave nothing but ashes.

"I doubt they'll stop with just this. They might try again, with even stronger creations."

"We'll just to find out something about who's up to this?" Soiree said.

"Easier said than done." Alba added.

"There is someone who might know something." K' said.

This caught the brothers' attention.

"It's been a long time, but she might know something."

"Who?" Soiree asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Whether it's our business or not. These things came after us and we want to know who's responsible." Alba said coldly.

K' wasn't affected by Alba's tone.

"Fine, it might take some time, she and I are very much alike. She won't be found unless she wants to be found."

"Then let's go." Soiree said with enthusiasm.

Alba just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not."

X

"Shiki Kusanagi Serpent!"

Kyo blasted his opponent away in a flaming meteor as Iori easily finished off his foe with a fast barrage of flaming slashes with his clawed hands, ripping through the giant's flesh until he was nothing but an empty shell.

The giant collapsed like a felled tree.

The flames had died as the two warriors once again met.

"Shall we finish this, Kusanagi?" Iori said as his purple flames ignited.

Kyo's fire aura began to flare around him.

"Gladly, I'm going to totally destroy you!"

Both shouted as they charged at one another, flooding the battlefield with a great explosion of fire.

X

It was late and Mai and Lina had fallen asleep in the car.

Mai was comfortable sitting on Andy who was in the passenger side as Lina laid out on both Terry and Keith's laps, sleeping soundly.

"So you know something about the guys that we fought?" Keith asked Ken.

"Enough to get a good idea. You see, I fought one of those things before. They were created by a group of terrorists called Shadowlaw. They are some sort of strange creation with the data of many streetfighters to make them incredibly strong. But the one who created them, Professor Sadler, was killed by my partner Ryu."

"So who else could have made them?" Andy asked.

"There's only one name I can come up with."

(Hilton Hotel)

"Bison." Ken said.

"Bison? Never heard of him?" Terry said as he leaned in his chair.

"Well I thought we killed him a long time ago, if he did somehow survive our last fight. He would be the one to do this."

"So just who is this guy anyways?" Keith asked.

"A very powerful madman. He controls a strange force he calls Psycho Power. With it he can't be beat, the only reason we managed to was because we pissed him off enough to get him to go stop using his power. He can strip you of your entire being, making you a mindless puppet. Believe me I know."

"Damn, sounds pretty strong." Terry said, thinking of the possibilities against such an opponent.

"Are you serious?" Ken said.

"Don't worry about him, Ken. Unfortunately with the death of Sulia, he managed to obtain the power to defeat a god."

"So the rumors are true?" Keith cut in, who was leaning against the far wall.

Terry looked at him.

"I've heard about a tale that you managed to defeat the God of Mars. That's why I wanted to fight you to see if the rumors weren't exaggerated." Keith looked up at the ceiling.

"I also heard that the women who have fallen in love with you have died."

Terry became grim when he was reminded of them.

"Why did say that?" Terry asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Keith replied as he stretched a little and walked by.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Good night." He said as he exited to the room to where Lina and Mai were sleeping.

He walked over to Lina's side and sat at the foot of the bed, propping up a knee to rest his arms.

"Lina."

The woman let out a slight gasp at being caught.

"Yes." She answered.

"What did you hear?" He asked.

"Um… everything."

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head.

"So what do you think now?"

Lina didn't answer.

"I'm your big brother, it's my job to worry about you. I just don't want you getting hurt, or worse."

"I know." She said.

"I've known that you've felt strongly for Terry ever since you've heard about him. I'm not saying that he's a bad guy, it's just that his track record isn't all that great when it comes to women."  
"But Keith…"  
"I understand that you are a grown woman capable of making your own choices. Just a word of caution that's all. You're my only family."

One of her delicate hands touched his cheek.

"Everything will be ok."

Keith smiled as he grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Now get some sleep." He said as he closed his eyes and his head went slack, meaning he had already fallen asleep.

X

(California)

Rock crossed his arms in front of his face as a fist plowed into them.

He was airborne, but he righted himself to land on his feet.

"This guy is getting on my nerves." He growled as the giant sneered at him.

"Are you ready to die?"

Rock snorted as he sent his Cyclone Punch at the man, who leaped over it.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Rock had used his attack to distract the giant as he used his Shift Rage Run to get behind him.

"Hardly. Shining Knuckle!"

Rock streaked through the man, his fist shining bright as he ripped off one whole side of the man's torso.

The man let out strange gurgles as his insides could be seen as sparks shot from the wound.

"Now how about something a little stronger, like my Double Cyclone Punch!"

Rock swung his arms, sending twin blasts of ki that merged into a stronger and bigger blast that tore through the ground and exploded when it hit the man, blasting him to smithereens.

"Don't mess with me." Rock said as he decided to be stylish and flash his ki wings that formed briefly before vanishing.

With the thrill of the fight gone, Rock wanted answers.

"Clearly that guy didn't run into me by chance. He said he was ordered to kill me. If I'm not the only one, then that means…" Rock's mind came to the same conclusion.

"Terry." He quickly gathered his things and read a letter his former master had written to him, saying that he would be heading towards LA for a while.

"Los Angeles. I was heading that way. I've got to hurry."

With that, he sprinted to his bike, revved the engine, and peeled out as he hit the dark highway.

X

(Unknown area underground)

Bison looked quite angry as he witnessed every single one of his enhanced Cyborgs fall at the hands of the warriors.

"Doctor." Bison said coldly as the screen changed to the old man who had his head down, not looking at Bison.

"Sir, please forgive my overconfidence. Professor Sadler's data was somewhat destroyed and the Cyborgs only had pieces of the complete data, making them lack sufficient power." The scientist explained.

"I don't want excuses!" He growled.

The doctor cowered even more.

But Bison's anger slowly turned into a smirk.

"But this could be an opportunity."

"Sir?"

"It's been such a long time since I've had a decent opponent. I would like to challenge these fighters to a little contest to see their powers."

"But won't that compromise our location?" The doctor said.

"Only if those damned Interpol morons get wind of it. Meanwhile, continue working on stronger Cyborgs with the new data of these fighters. This should be most interesting."

"As you wish." The screen went blank.

"Sagat." Bison said.

"Sir." The Muay Thai fighter said.

"Alert these fighters as soon as possible. I have something in store for them."

"Will I have a chance to face Ryu?" Sagat asked.

"Yes, if you are willing to improve your fighting skills."  
"Bison sir, my skills don't need to be improved."  
"Not though training, I have _other _means."

Sagat bowed lightly.

"I'll do whatever you ask to defeat him."

"Excellent."

Bison got to his feet.

"I have some people I must meet before my plan can go further. Duke."  
"Yeah, what?" The giant replied.

"Since I will be leaving and Sagat will be busy for quite some time. I'll need you to guard my fortress. You can do whatever you like."

Duke didn't like the idea, but he didn't hate it either.

"As long as we agree that those punks are mine and mine alone, that's all I care about." He said.

"Don't worry, vengeance will be yours soon enough." Bison said as he walked by, his snickering echoing throughout the base.

X

Ryu leaped into the air and bashed the giant with his Hurricane Kick.

The giant reeled, then recovered to resume the fight.

Ryu easily warded off the attacks with skill and precision.

"You're not as strong as the others." Ryu simply said.

"Even so, I'll still win." The man replied as he attacked.

Ryu blocked with his forearm and threw the giant with a shoulder throw.

The man crashed and quickly spun as he rose, meeting Ryu's charge who planted a solid blow to his stomach, sending a burst of dirt that spread outwards.

The man grinned.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu shouted as he leaped, striking the man in the jaw with his other fist.

The man fell onto the ground, his neck almost snapping from the force of Ryu's punch.

Ryu was falling, but he had already prepared to finish off the man as ki gathered into his hands.

"Shikku Hadouken!" He chanted and fired.

The man fired back with his own Hadouken, but Ryu's overpowered his without resistance and blasted right through the man, consuming him in a powerful explosion.

Ryu landed outside the large hole, sensing nothing.

_"Ryu." _Came a soft feminine voice.

"Rose?" Ryu looked around as the area went from black to white.

_"Ryu, I sense a great evil has returned." _Rose stated.

"Yeah, I know."

_"But you do not know of his capabilities. He has grown far stronger since your last encounter."_

"Last encounter?"

_"Bison, he seeks death and destruction and has already moved to eliminate other street fighters. You must hurry, Humanity is in grave peril."_

"Where?" He asked.

_"Head to America, that is all I know."_

"America? Is that where he is?" Ryu demanded.

_"That is all I know. A word of warning. You must not use the power of the Dark Hadou."_

"But I swore to never use it ever again."

_"That does not mean that you don't have the capability to use it. You simply have control of that power that lies within your soul. If you try to use it to defeat Bison, you will surely die."_

"Rose, wait!" He tried to reach out to her, but she faded away.

_"You still hold the Death Card, Ryu. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for vengeance?"_

"Vengeance?" He said in wonder, but he never got an answer.

"America huh? I guess that's where I'm headed." He said as he continued on as the sun vanished in the horizon.

X

Kyo and Iori were breathing fast and deep as they stood at the center of molten asphalt.

Kyo was fighting hard, but Iori seemed to be driven by a very powerful need to kill him.

"I'll kill you, Kusanagi!" Iori growled.

Kyo said nothing.

"Hraaa!" Iori charged with intense fury.

Kyo twisted from a hard left, but was taken down by an unexpected reverse sweep.

"Die!"

Iori's fists blazed with a fire that turned orange in his hands as he brought them down.

Kyo was being pushed to his limits and tiring fast, so he brought forth all of his remaining power to counter Iori's move.

The battlefield exploded in an inferno as bright as the sun.

Iori's sheer will won out, but he didn't leave the clash without the marks to show it.

Kyo slid across the ground, spraying asphalt like water.

Iori was scorched badly by Kyo's move, but he didn't seem to notice as he snarled like a beast.

_"What's going on? I know that he was strong before, but something's different about him now, but what?"_

Kyo recognized that look, one of long ago.

"It's the Riot of Blood. He's somehow controlling it. He's harnessing that power to make himself continue the fight."

Iori simply glared like an animal.

"I suggest that you stop." Said a familiar voice.

Both looked to see K' walking towards them, his hands in his black leather pants pockets.

"Stay out of this. I'm about to prove that the Yagami Clan is the strongest!" He snarled.

"Your will to fight may be great, but your body won't last. If you finish him the way you are now, the Orochi blood inside you will burn you to death." K' warned.

"So what! As long as the Yagami know that I defeated the strongest of the Kusanagi Clan!" Iori spat.

K' just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Have it your way."

"You're not going to stop him?" Soiree said.

"Those two were destined to fight to the death. If they both die then the feud will end." Alba stated, now having a new pair of shades.

"But this isn't a fight, it's a bloodbath." Soiree said.

"Shut up!" Iori said as he stalked towards Kyo as his purple flames returned.

K' noticed two large bodies outside the battlefield of fire.

"So you were attacked as well."

"Huh?" This caught the attention of the two.

"It seems that someone wants to get rid of us. If you kill each other, then they have succeeded with taking out two of the strongest flame wielders in the world. I suggest that you rethink what you are about to do." K' advised.

Iori's fires died away.

"You have a point." Then he glared at Kyo. "We'll settle this another time."

Kyo got to his feet.

"So now what? How do we find whoever did this?" He asked.

"I'm meeting someone who might know who we're dealing with."  
K' walked passed them and continued to walk down the road.

"I have a feeling we'll meet soon enough."

X

(LA)

The sun began to rise, its rays piercing through the window and slowly spreading throughout the room.

Terry woke up to see Ken sipping a cup of fresh coffee.

"Morning." Ken said as he sat down the cup.

"Morning." He replied as he stretched out, realizing that he had fallen asleep in the chair.

"I just ordered Room Service. They should have some food in a few minutes." Ken added.

Terry turned to see Andy waking up from the couch and the others coming out of the other room.

"Hey, hope you had a good sleep." Ken greeted them with a wave.

Mai and Lina looked pretty rough, nothing a little fixer-upper couldn't cure.

Keith still looked half asleep as he pulled up a chair and sat across from Ken and then grabbed the back of his head and chin with his hands and snapped his neck with a quick jerk.

"Ah, that felt good." Keith said as he yawned and regained full consciousness.

Breakfast came and the group enjoyed their meals.

"So what should we do now? If this Bison guy is really as bad as you say he is, then what's he doing trying to kill us?" Terry asked.

"He is trying to get rid of any obstacles that might pose a threat. Even though we don't know each other, but in our own circles, we are considered to be the strongest street fighters in the world."

"But still, won't the military try to stop him."

"True, but Bison's influence runs deep. Given he manages to control the right countries, he could very well create Hell on Earth."

"And we are the only ones who would dare oppose him should that happen." Said Keith.

"Exactly." Ken finished.

"But what do we do? We don't know where to look." Lina said.

"That is a big problem, but I met a few people in Interpol and the U.S. Air Force. They might know something that could help us out. But there is an even bigger problem to deal with."  
"What?" They all asked.

Ken pulled out his cell phone.

"My wife."

X

K', Kyo, Iori, Alba, and Soiree walked for some ways outside of Southtown. Night had fallen and a crescent moon cast very little light in the cloudless sky.

"What the hell are we doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Iori growled.

K' said nothing as his silent steps slowly ceased to a halt.

"We're here."

The others looked around, but the only thing they could see were rocks and grass.

"Or more precisely, she's here."

Ice began to spread along the ground, slowly, like water.

All but K' looked around to see rock become frozen solid as the wind grew cold.

A shadow dashed from the darkness.

K' avoided a haymaker.

The fighter tried again with a spin kick, but K' ducked it.

K' brought out his right hand and caught the unknown person's punch.

His glove became covered in ice, but he quickly charged it with fire and melted it away as the fire illuminated the face of a very beautiful, blue-haired woman.

"Kula." K' said, stopping her from making another attack.

"K', what do I owe the honor of your visit." Kula asked as she pulled away, the darkness covering her.

"I came to ask a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Information. Something you might know about."

"Very well." The girl giggled like a little girl, her tough attitude gone as she smiled through the blackness.

"If you might have noticed, Southtown was attacked by some very powerful bioweapons. They aren't from NESTS, but you might know something since your time as a loyal follower."  
"You're quite smart to have come to me first. Yes, I know some of what you ask."  
The girl giggled again.

"Addis was only one of the great syndicates. The greatest at the time, but there were others. One of which might be trying to once again regain power." Kula began.

"Who?"

"Shadowlaw. It was a great empire of terrorism over a decade ago. Only the strongest countries would dare to oppose them. Because of the death of their leader, General Bison, they seemed to have simply vanished out of existence."

"What else?" Asked Soiree.  
"Within recent years, former members of that group tried to build their own empire, but failed. But I've heard that Bison is alive and well and making an even stronger Shadowlaw, one with enough power to wipe out all civilization."

The woman returned to her more hardened tone.

"You must be careful. This may only be the calm before the storm."

Kula vanished, with her the ice that had accumulated around them.

"So this Bison guy is who we're after." Alba asked.

"Yeah, now we have to figure out where he could be." Soiree scratched the back of his head.

K' turned and walked away.

"I guess we'll just have to start looking."

X

(LA Terminal)

Chun Li stepped off the plane and looked around, seeing all of the people, but not the one she was looking for.

She wore her usual blue uniform with hair buns.

"Where is he?" She said to herself as she went to pick up her baggage.

She didn't have much and found it quickly and left to find him.

She reached the front gate and looked around, seeing people with signs with names on them, not one with her name.

"Suddenly, someone's hands went over her eyes."  
"Guess who?"

Without a word, she grabbed his hands and pulled hard, surprising the man as he was thrown over her and sent crashing to the ground.

"Hey Guile." She said sweetly as she looked down at him with a very wide grin on her face.

Guil laughed as he got up and rubbed his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't resist."

Chun Li smiled as they sat down to talk.

"So how were things in Japan?" Guile asked.

"Fine, just a few things here and there. What about you? I heard that you reached rank of Colonel."

Guild chuckled.

"Yeah, soon I'll be retiring from the Military. It's been so long since I've enjoyed Civilian life." Guile said.

"Well if you do, I might can use your help at Interpol."

Guile just shrugged.

"So how long are we supposed to wait?" She asked.

"Don't know. That guy called us up to meet here to get the info on Bison."

"Yeah, I can't believe that he's still alive."

"I'm not, but a part of me always wanted it to be true. His personally assassin, Vega, almost killed you. That is something I'll never forgive him for." Guile stated with anger.

Chun Li smiled, she liked how he treated her. They might have gotten off to a rocky start, but they became good friend after a while and he was quite protective of her.

"So I guess we'll just have to wait then." She said as she leaned back to watch people coming and going.

X

(Japan)

"Hrraaa! Hraaa! Huuuaaa!" Geese shouted as he sliced through the thick bamboo trees with lightning-fast chops and kicks.

He stopped, standing over a wide area of fallen bamboo.

He touched the scar on his chest, left by Terry long ago.

"One day, Bogard. I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
He raised his hands in the air as ki encircled him.

"Raging Storm!" His arms crossed as they smashed into the ground, sending out a huge explosion that level everything with fifty yards of him.

"Well done." Said a voice from above.

Geese looked up to see a strange plane come down and a man standing on its wing.

"Whoever you are. Don't interfere with my training. Or I'll kill you." Geese said as he turned back to resume.

"But wouldn't you want to kill a certain someone, Geese Howard?" The man asked.

Geese turned with an angry look.

"You've got balls. If you know me, then you know I won't hesitate to kill you."

Bison grinned.

"Just what I like to see. A true killer instinct. Why not use that to crush to life out of Terry Bogard?"

Geese glared with a cold stare.

"What is it that you want? You're beginning to irritate me."

"I can give you the opportunity to exact your revenge on him. If you join me, we can hold the entire world in our grasp. You'll have more power than you've ever imagined."

Geese suddenly leaped high into the air, landing on the wing.

"What makes me think that I can trust you?" Geese asked.

"A common goal. I also have an idea that your son might be there. I'm sure that you and him would like to get… acquainted."

Geese's stare never changed.

"That boy disgraced me by allowing himself to be trained by that low-life son-of-a-bitch."

"Then is it a deal?" Bison extended his hand.

Geese looked down at it and then took it as they shook.

"Deal."

Bison escorted Geese inside as the jet took off.

_"Just one more to find. He'll be a little trickier to negotiate. What was his name? No, it wasn't a name… Ah now I remember. It was K9999."_

Bison sat down as Geese found a seat.

_"Once my final plan is complete. I will hold the entire world in the palm of my hand. And I will crush it."_

And evil chuckle escaped his lips as the jet took off across the ocean.

X

Alright, finished.

I believe that is the entire cast. I know some might be wondering where's Joe Higashi. More than likely he's not gonna show. We can't get everything we want, I can't force reviews out of you so we're even, hahahaha.

Ok enough joking around. Kula was only a minor part, someone to move K's group along.

Did I miss anything? Guess not.

Til next time.


	4. Union of the World's Strongest

**Union of the World's Strongest**

Guile and Chun Li had waited for over an hour. What was taking the guy so long?

Both had already run out of things to talk about and were simply bored out of their minds.

"Hey. You're here!" Shouted a voice.

The two looked up to see a familiar face running towards them as they got up.

"Phew, sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible." The man said with a grin.

"No harm done. So why did you ask us to meet you to talk about Bison, Ken?" Chun Li asked.

"And who are they?" Guile pointed behind him.

"Oh, they're fellow street fighters." Ken turned and waved a hand towards them.

"Those are the Bogard Brothers, Terry and Andy."  
The two waved.

"That's Mai Shiranui."

"Hi." The red-head smiled.

"This is Keith Riey and his little sister, Lina Riey."

The two smiled at them.

They all sat down again.

"So what's the deal, you didn't mention what was going on?" Guile asked.

"That's because I don't know much myself to tell you the truth. I thought you guys might be able to fill in the blanks." Ken replied.

Guile looked grim that he came all the way down here for bad information.

"Well what I do know is that he's back, that's for sure. I don't know where he could be, but you can bet he's up to his old ways, only this time, he's trying to wipe out other street fighters with the same technology that Professor Sadler used a while back."

Chun Li grew angry as she remembered the last one she faced. An unbeatable monster that Ryu himself barely defeated.

"If Bison has that technology, he could create armies of those walking machines. I have a feeling that he's about to start a revolution against the world's superpowers."

"Then we'll have to stop that lunatic." Guile said as his muscles tensed from his anger.

"But we don't have a clue where he could be." Ken stated.

Guile cursed, knowing that he couldn't do anything if he didn't know where Bison was.

X

Ryu stepped off the plane and started walking, not sure of Rose's words.

"What could she mean by Vengeance?"

He picked up a very familiar ki and looked around. Then his eyes fell on a man with long blonde hair.

"Ken?"

X

Ken looked up as did the others.

"I know that ki."

It didn't take him long to find the person.

"Ryu!" Ken shouted.

"How's it going Ken?" Ryu said with a wave as he reached them.

Introductions were briefly made.

"So you're Ryu. I always wanted to fight someone as powerful as you. Care for a spar sometime?" Keith asked.

"Maybe." Ryu simply said.

"So why are all of you here at the Terminal?" Ryu asked.

"Ken called us from our homes and I had to take a plane to get here. Guile came to pick me up so we could wait on him." Chun Li explained.

"Yeah, Bison's back." Ken told Ryu.

"I know. Rose told me." Ryu said.

"Rose, huh? You never really said who she was?"

"I'm not really sure myself?" Ryu replied.

"Well anyways. We might can grab some info with the Base I just came from." Guile suggested.

"Well it's a step in the right direction. So let's check it out." Said Terry and they left.

The group reached the parking lot and reached Ken's Porsche.

"Hehe, this could be a problem now that more people have joined." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. I brought my own mode of transportation."

Guile reached into his pocket with his keys and pressed a button.

An engine roared as tires squealed and people were screaming as a black Hummer turned around a tight corner of cars and braked to a stop right in front of them.

"Whoa, retro-Batman." Keith said as Guile patted its hood.

"It a state-of-the-art Prototype. They let me test it out to see how remote vehicles could be useful to help troops that are pinned down. Soon tanks might have this technology."

"So who's going with Guile? Mine will hold four easy." Asked Ken.

"Shotgun!" Ryu shouted as he hopped into the Porsche.

"I'll go anywhere with Andy." Mai said as she clung to his arm.

"I guess I could take the Hummer." Andy said.

"I'll go with Guile." Chun Li offered.

"I'll go with Ken and Ryu." Terry offered.

The last ones were Keith and Lina.

Keith tried to act inconspicuous as he pushed Lina in the back a little towards the car.

Lina got really nervous and she fiddled with her hands a little as she blushed.

"I'll go with you guys." She said, barely audible.

"Alright, it's been settled. Let's get this show on the road." Ken said as he hopped into the driver's seat and revved the engine as everyone got into their vehicles and headed out of the Airport.

X

Everything was hectic from the start. Even after getting a decent vehicle to hold the five of them, the group was a spark away from a violent free-for-all.

"Get your elbow out of my side, Kusanagi." Iori snarled.

"Sorry, what about now!" Kyo snarled back.

"Ouch! You're pushing your luck."

"Oh really, then how about this?"

"Argh, all right, you asked for it! Prepare to die!"

The SUV shook as the two fought in the enclosed space.

Alba, who was driving, grew irritated and reached back with a hand surging with electricity and fried the two without looking back.

That stopped the two as they sprawled out in the back, smoking and twitching.

"Thanks, they were beginning to bother me." K' said as he was in the passenger seat, trying to take a nap.

"What's cooking?" Soiree asked as he sat up from sleeping in the far rear of the vehicle, then noticed the two and understood what had happened.

"They were fighting again?" He asked.

"Yep, I think they're growing tolerant to my shocks because they're still conscious." Alba replied.

Soiree just shrugged and placed his cowboy hat over his face and lay back down to sleep.

Suddenly, a Honda motorcycle screamed by them; making them look like they were standing still.

"Who the hell was that?" Alba said as the noise alerted all of them.

"Damn, he was hauling ass!" Soiree said in amazement.

Not long afterwards, they saw the bike stopped in the middle of the road, as if waiting for them.

Alba slowed the SUV down to stop.

The person was revealed to be Rock Howard.

"I thought I sensed something familiar." He said as Alba stepped out of the car.

"So it was you? Terry Bogard's pupil. What brings you way out here?"

"I was heading towards LA. Something big is going on and I want to know what it is?"

"You ran into a big guy, incredibly tough, but not Human?" Alba asked.

"Yeah? How did you know?"

"The same thing happened to us? They're some sort of bioweapons made by a group called Shadowlaw. We're trying to figure out where they might be and give them some payback."

"Terry's in LA which is why I'm heading there. I'm sure they attacked him too. I'm just not sure what their plan is?"

"Well we barely know much more than you do?"

"We can I come along?"

Alba just shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Rock started his bike as Alba got back in and the two took off down the highway.

X

Bison found his next target hard to find, but it would only be a matter of time before he found him. Once he eliminated all of these nuisances, he would show the world the true meaning of power.

X

Ken and Guile roared through the grassy hills of California in their vehicles.

Lina simply watched the twisting and winding roads. She was growing nervous about being so close to quite possibly her biggest crush.

Terry and the others were silent, just enjoying the music and the wind hitting their faces.

Lina sighed, guessing it was now or never.

"Ter..?" She said, but her voice was caught in her throat.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"I… I um… I was just wondering. What do you like to do? When you're not fighting I mean?" She asked, trying the break the ice.

Terry smiled, but didn't see any harm in a simple conversation.

"Well let's see. I like to hang out, playing basketball with friends. Joe, Andy, Mai, and Rock. We'd go to the Arcade sometimes just or fun. Mostly we just like having eachother's company. Joe was always goofing around and Mai would cling to Andy like a tick which was quite amusing itself." He laughed a little at the idea, which Lina joined with a soft little giggle of her own.

Feeling more comfortable listening to him, she decided to go a little deeper, hoping she wasn't going too far, but she had to know.

"I was wondering, Terry." She edged herself closer to the point that her seatbelt reached its limit.

"Are you currently seeing anyone?"

Terry looked at her in a state of shock as such a forward question.

Ken and Ryu glanced back just as a giant plane shot by just over their head.

"Not this again." Ken growled as he hit the brakes and the Porsche skid sideways to a halt as Guile quickly stopped next to them.

They all got out as the plane circled around until it hovered just in front of them.

A figure stepped out on the wing, a tall man with a patch over his right eye and a long diagonal scar across his chest.

"Sagat!" Ryu shouted in anger as the man grinned down.

"It's been a long time, Ryu! Unfortunately I didn't come here to fight you! We'll have our chance again soon enough!"

He pulled out a scroll and threw it down, Ryu holding out his hands and catching it.

"We'll finish our fight for good this time!"

Sagat disappeared into the plane as it roared and took off over the mountains.

The others grouped around him.

"What is it, Ryu?" Ken asked.

Ryu unrolled the scroll.

"It's a map… of New Mexico."

"What! Let me see." Guile muscled his way closer and was quite angry.

"I can't believe it! Bison has been this close to us the entire time and we never even had a clue." The man was coming down a headache from the idea of Bison fooling them so easily.

"He wants us to go west about twenty miles from a place called Roswell." Ryu said, pointing to the map.

"Roswell. Area 51?" Keith said.

Guile was even more furious.

Bison was almost right next to the most secured base in the entire U.S. Didn't anybody notice?

"So I guess that's where we're headed. Everyone ready for Route 66?" Ken asked.

The others agreed and they quickly changed directions and headed South.

X

(Place unknown)

Bison stood alone in the tundra, unaffected by the chilling winds.

But he knew he wasn't alone.

"Come out. You can't hide from me." Bison called to the plains.

A flash shot at him from behind, but he teleported, avoiding the sharp lance without effort.

Bison appeared, facing the man who had his arms stretched out, which was a long spear.

"Who said I was hiding." Replied the man in a cold tone as his arm retracted, returning to its normal length, the blade turning into five fingers.

"Just what do you want anyway? Did you come here to fight me?" K9999 asked.

Bison snickered.

"Only if you insist, but I've come here for a different reason. You see, I am the greatly feared Bison of Shadowlaw. I'm currently recruiting the strongest evils to aid me in my ambition. You and several others could become very powerful men should you join me."

K9999 didn't react to his offer.

"So what do I care about power, nobody give me orders. That stopped a long time ago."

"But look at what you'll be missing. Once my armies have crushed all who oppose me, the world would be mine. All of those who aid me will be richly rewarded. Think of it, entire countries, maybe even a continent you can be master over."

"So what do I care about ruling over other people's lives. That would be a complete waste of my time." K9999 replied.

Bison was growing tired of this man's stubbornness.

"Well there is one thing that might get your attention. I was hoping that you would be different from the others, but I guess not. Vengeance can be so trivial."  
K9999 looked at him curiously.

"I know that you desire the destruction of the one called K'."

K9999 flared with anger and his aura of fire came to life at the mention of K's name.

Bison knew that he touched a soft spot.

"You were traveling with another, a white-haired woman?"

K9999's aura died like a candle put out.

"Angel, I had to leave her. I needed to find a way to control this raging power within me that threatens to destroy my body every time I use to excessively. She fears it, which is why I am doing this."

"I'm sure that can be easily remedied once this K' has been eliminated, don't you think?"  
K9999 grinned as his hands became five razor sharp blades.

"I do believe you have a point."

X

Rock, Alba and the others were looking at the map.

"Why the hell in New Mexico? This one-eyed freak in a huge plane throws us this map and we're supposed to follow it?" Kyo stated.

"Well we don't have much of a choice. This is the best lead we've got." Alba said.

"I'm really starting to get pissed off with all of this. First they interrupt my fight with Kusanagi and now they want us to go to the desert?" Iori growled.

"Can't argue with that, but I say let's go. It could be fun?" Soiree said with a grin.

Rock just shrugged.

"Terry might be headed that way so I agree with Soiree."

Eventually, the others decided it was their best and only option.

"This time, somebody else is driving. I need some sleep." Alba said as he went straight to the back of the SUV and laid out.

K' looked at the others with his usual don't-give-a-damn attitude.

"I guess I'm the only one responsible enough to drive." He said as he walked to the driver's side and got in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The three said.

"It means whatever you want it to mean." Rock said as he hopped on his bike and rode off.

X

Now Bison had everyone that he needed to accomplish his goals.

Geese Howard, Don Duke, and K9999. The world's most powerful evils.

He stood upon a floating chariot as he looked down at the three. Behind them Bison's army of Shadowlaw soldiers.

"You are the best and strongest in the world as some would say. That is why I have brought you here. We all share a common hatred for the world that was once in a grasp before it was stolen from us by those unworthy of its power. You three will become my generals and with our combined power, we will destroy every civilization and rebuild this world the way it should be. A world in our image that we will rule for all eternity."  
The three seemed quite intrigued, he had the charisma to make good on his actions.

"But before that can happen, we have to show the world that we are the strongest by defeating the strongest. Currently, the world's greatest street fighters are heading this way and once they do. They will know the power we wield with the fires of hell itself!"

The entire army roared as one.

As the army cheered, Bison's scientist appeared.

He floated down as the man bowed.

"Sir, the information has been completed for these new cyborgs. These are far stronger than even the great Professor's, but only a few could be made I'm afraid. Weaker models are easily duplicated, but these require more time to make and no more can be created by the time the fighters reach us." He explained.

"No matter, they could barely face the weaker ones anyway. What of Sagat's progress?"  
"He's improving remarkably. His desire to face Ryu is actually making his progress move faster and he should be finished by the time the fighters reach us. This was only supposed to be for the cyborgs, not on a Human subject. Even I'm not sure what the outcome will be." The scientist explained.

X

Elsewhere, Screaming and howling could be heard, echoing throughout the base.

Sagat thrashed wildly, but his arms, legs, and head were pinned tightly, restricting his movements as he underwent the procedure that he willingly offered himself too.

His mind was flooded with data on Ryu's fighting style and various mechanical limbs were inserting enhanced cybernetic instruments through freshly cut wounds.

His cries in pain and agony erupted from the occasional shock he received as something was placed inside his brain via a partially cut skull.

Sagat's mouth frothed blood from his cries.

"I'll kill you Ryu! I won't be defeated again! I'LL KILL YOU!"

X

Alright, the best is yet to come.

Ki and fire will be tearing up the battlefield in a display of power that no man-made weapon could ever fathom.

Drama, action, maybe a few unexpected twists thrown in.

And that's just the beginning.

The world's greatest street fighters may have met their match, or are they just getting warmed up for what's to come?

Find out the line-up and witness the true power that lies within these great warriors.

See ya.


	5. Joining Forces

**Joining Forces**

(New Mexico)

The now larger Fatal Fury group had traveled all day and all night, passed morning, stopping only for meals and breaks. By the time they reached their destination, night had begun to loom over them in a clear, starry night.

The vehicles rolled to a stop next to each other.

The group got out of their vehicles and all the could see were the outlines of mountains, their headlights doing little but illuminating a short distance in front of them.

"I don't see anything, are you sure this is the right place?" Mai asked.

"This is where the map said to go." Ken said as he decided to recheck as he walked to the Hummer and used the headlight to read the map.

Keith began to walk around the vicinity of the lights, picking up small sticks and branches from shrubs and small trees.

"I guess we'll just have to wait then. The desert nights get pretty cold so I suggest we get a fire started to keep warm. The cars can't hold all of us if we decide to sleep."

Others joined him and began to gather what they could find.

"This might help a little." Guile said as he pulled out a large bag from the back of the Hummer and placed on the hood.

"Whatcha got there?" Ken asked, putting away the map.

"Basic survival tools incase of a breakdown in harsh terrain. Fire starting and space blankets, enough rations to feed the maximum capacity for this vehicle for three days, plus it has road safety equipment."  
Guile pulled out a red flare.

"These can help out too. They burn for up to five hours with enough heat to melt aluminum."

"Cool." Ken said with mild enthusiasm.

A decent fire had been built and some of the martial artists used their skills to break some larger wood to fit in the fire.

A few flares had been lit to light up their surroundings.

The group had gathered around the fire and ate the rations, but even still, the desert night chill was hard to push away.

"Brrr." Lina said as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to keep warm.

"Here, take this." Terry said sat down his food and he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Lina was surprised by this, but accepted it as she stuck her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up.

"Thank you, Terry." She thanked him with a little shy smile.

"No problem." Terry said with a grin as he finished up his food.

Keith noticed this and grinned, but said nothing, as if he wasn't aware.

The groups discussed their views of what might be going on, but none had any evidence to what Bison was up to, but this kept them conversing until they all dropped to sleep, one-by-one.

The fire began to die, as were the flares.

Mai and Andy slept inside the Hummer while Ken graciously let Chun Li and Lina sleep inside his Porsche, putting up the top to block the wind.

Most of the men roughed it on the ground in space blankets, but some decided to stand watch, which left only Keith and Terry.

"Hey, Terry." Keith whispered.

"Yeah, what is it?" Terry said, trying to sleep, but the cold was hard to fight, and let Lina have his jacket.

Keith moved closer and turned around, pointing to his back.

"Lean your back on mine. I heard that soldiers used this to stay awake and keep an eye out for danger. Plus our body heat might keep us a little warmer." He said.

Terry didn't see any harm and did so.

Both were quiet as the remaining lights dimmed away, but the stars did offer some light for them.

"Terry, you and I need to talk." Keith said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, about what?" Terry replied.

"About you and my sister. Do you like her?"

Terry was caught off guard by such a direct question, much like Lina did before.

"I'm just putting it out because I feel there is about to be a big fight coming up. If you like her, that's great. If not, try not to string her along. I don't want her heart to be broken."

"Keith, you must understand…"

"I understand, Terry, but hear me out first."

Keith yawned for a second and rubbed his neck.

"You see, I experienced a similar life to yours, only instead of seeing your father murdered, mine abandoned me when I was just a child for reasons I don't know. My mother was incredibly ill and was always bedridden for a very long time. I tried to help her, but I was too young to be able to do much and so eventually she succumbed to her sickness and died. I had no kin so my sister and I had no choice but to leave and live out on the streets."

Terry listened, not wanting to interrupt.

"Even though when you're little, survival instincts begin to take over. I did everything I possibly could for my baby sister and me to live. I grew up very quickly because of that, avoiding the law because all they would do was place us in foster care and possibly split us up. I couldn't let them do that. I knew the only way to keep that from happening was to get stronger. I traveled all over the city, growing tougher and more experienced to obtain money in underground fighting, all before I was ten."

Keith wiped away a tear that formed on his eye.

"I learned everything from the streets, and then I ran into an old restaurant owner. I can't remember his name very well, but he saw something inside me, a kind of fire if you will. He took me and my sister in for a while, giving us food and clothing, doing what he could to teach me schooling."

Keith looked up at the bright sky, watching a few shooting stars streak by.

"He was also quite skilled in a very old philosophical martial art, virtually extinct except through me. He taught me about the universal ki that gives energy and the recipient ki that receives energy. He taught me to use the universal ki with my own to draw in my power, which my techniques come from. They are also played through my emotions which you saw when I used it against that man."

"What happened?" Terry asked.

"He unfortunately died when his restaurant burned down. I had learned a great deal and decided to use everything I had learned to put Lina through school. She never knew what I did when she was gone. She was very bright and she even received a scholarship to go to a big university in New England. I thought I could travel by myself to find powerful street fighters, but she heard of you from the first KOF tournaments and dropped out of college to come with me for the chance to meet you."

He sighed a little.

"I know of the rumors that come out once in a while. You say that you are a curse to those you love, but Lina doesn't care if it's true or not. She just wants to be with you. So it just boils down to that question. Do you love her?"

Terry was solemn at the moment, past memories coming back to him like a flood of pain.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to hurt her."

"Love is grand, but it can also be a tragedy. As strong as it is, it isn't a cure-all. I'm just letting you know that I won't stop you. She's a young and beautiful woman. Sometimes, you've just got to take that chance."

Keith's head went slack.

"I'll leave the rest up to you, good night."

X

Morning had come and the bright desert son began to wake them up.

Once light had come, they still saw nothing but dirt and rocks.

They heard a bike heading right for them and turned to see a biker slow down and park their bike.

"Rock?" Terry said.

"Hey, Terry, what's up?" Rock said with a grin.

"How did you know that we were here?" He asked.

"We got this map from a big buy with an eye patch and a long scar on his chest." Rock replied.

"We?"

An SUV rolled in after he said that.

"Is this the place?" K' asked as he stepped out, placing on his shades to block out the bright sun.

"It's what the map says." Alba replied.

The two groups gathered together.

Introductions went quickly, mostly because most of the fighters knew each other.

After everyone was acquainted, they tried to figure out what was going on.

"If we are where are supposed to be, then where the hell is everybody?" Kyo asked.

At that moment, the ground shook violently.

"Does that answer your question?" Iori spat as they all tried to keep their footing. As the ground literally shot upwards, throwing the group, even their vehicles, into the air several inches.

Seconds later, the shaking ceased.

The group was greeted by sinister laughter.

"It's Bison, I'd know that voice anywhere." Guile growled.

The dirt seemed to fall away to reveal that they were standing on a slab of concrete wider that the Super Bowl stadium.

"So the fighters have arrived. This will prove to be very amusing." Bison said, his voice echoing all around them, yet he could not be seen.

"Where are you Bison! Show yourself you coward!" Guile demanded.

"Now now, Colonel William Guile. You'll have your chance, should you survive my little obstacles."

"Obstacles?" Everyone looked at each other, not sure by what he meant.

The center of the round slab split at the center as a smaller circle opened and something was coming up.

"Them."

Some in the group grew shocked or angry at whom they saw.

Before them were Geese Howard, K9999, and Don Duke.

"Duke!" Alba roared with great fury.

The evil man simply snickered in response.

"So boy, are you ready to finish what we started?" Duke said as he rubbed the scar on his neck in anticipation.

"You bastard! I'll make sure that you die this time!" Alba's aura slowly formed a deep crimson around his body.

"You were lucky last time, I won't be playing with you anymore." Duke said with a sneer.

Geese glared at Terry with pure hatred.

"Terry Bogard, you die by my hands today." He stated.

"Hey Geese, long time no see." Terry replied, not affected at the least by Geese's threat.

Geese was about to explode in violent rage, until he saw Rock.

"So it's you. You dare to aid this punk against your own father."  
Rock's expression was emotionless, cold even.

"You never cared for me or my mother so why should you care about me now?" The youth replied.

Geese smirked.

"You are weak, just like your mother."

Rock was mad enough to charge, but Terry held him back.

"Not yet, I can sense that he's grown a great deal stronger than before." He warned.

K9999 and K' said nothing, but both radiated an intense rage towards the other.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt Kula." K' said as he glared through his shades.

"K', it'll be a pleasure to cut you to pieces." K9999 snickered.

"But that's not all; I've allowed the rest of you some entertainment of your own." Bison said as several large shadows shot up from behind the three, landing in front of them.

Chun Li gasped as she recognized them.

These four beings radiated powerful auras, giving off an unnatural, unholy evil.

"Great, not these guys again." Ken groaned.

"If you already haven't noticed, these Cyborgs have incorporated all of your fighting styles and powers and far superior than Sadler's mind could ever comprehend, not to mention that they've been enhanced with my Psycho Power. Enjoy what life you have left, you won't survive passed this day."

The arena began to shake even more and rise even higher.

The group had no idea what was going on.

The shaking caused the vehicles to slide backwards.

Ken caught the movement out of his eye.

"Oh no, not my car!" He bolted for his Porsche and reached it just as it and the others fell off the edge.

The four machines fell for several seconds before smashing and exploding into shards of burning metal.

"Ken?" Ryu and some of the others reached him and saw what was going on.

For a great distance, the arena was only a small piece to an enormous red ship as large as an aircraft carrier.

"And I just paid it off too." He moaned.

"Do you have car insurance?" Guile said.

Ken brightened up a little.

"Yeah I do. I forgot about that." He said with a grin.

"Then don't worry about it, we've got better things to deal with!" He yelled and looked back at the Cyborgs, who seemed itching for battle.

X

Bison watched them from his chair, an arrogant sneer on his face.

The room seemed to darken as something entered the room.

"Why allow these meddlesome pests to live? Your power is great enough to finish them off without effort." Said a dark evil, a very ancient evil.

"Because I want to take my time with them. Conquering the world will be a waste if there isn't some rebellion." Bison replied.

"Very well, since we merged together, your body has been restored with greater power. I am immortal so there is no hurry on my part. Do with what you will." And the presence left.

X

Geese stepped away from the other two.

"I'm going to fight Terry here. I'm tired of waiting."

K9999 and Duke said nothing as the platform descended.

"He's getting away!" Alba was about to charge when Soiree got in his way.

"Wait, you can't take them on all by yourself." He said.

"I don't care, Duke is mine!" Alba said as he tried to force his way through.

"Hold on a sec!" Chun Li commanded, strangely it stopped him.

"We can't go charging like a bunch of idiots. Just getting by these four will be trouble."

"So what do you suppose that we do?" He demanded.

"Simple divide and conquer. Some of us will keep these guys busy while the rest go on down and stop Bison."

"Good plan Chun Li. These guys are giving me weird vibes. I doubt we can take them on one-on-one, so I suggest we team up. It is the best option."

"So that's what we'll do then. Allow me to get things started." Keith said as he walked a short distance and stopped, even as the winds grew stronger as the ship began to fly slowly in the lower atmospheres.

He turned his head back.

"I'd brace myself if I were you." He said with a smirk and turned his head back.

"Do what he says." Lina said as she knelt down and did her best to stay low.

The others took her advice and Terry, remembering his talk with Keith, knelt next to her and wrapped an arm around her to hold her steady for what's to come.

Lina blushed a little, but tried her best to hide it.

"Here we go." Keith said as he cracked his knuckles and brought them down to his sides as he spread his legs a little wider and clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles popped.

Geese snickered as he watched the boy.

"Kill him."

The Cyborgs did as commanded and charged in perfect synchronicity.

Keith closed his eyes, drawing in the ki of his surroundings and building it with his own.

His aura slowly formed like steam off his body.

His eyes snapped open as his arms shot out in front of him, his fingers bent like claws and his hands slightly apart as ki surged brightly and erupted like rolling thunder as his aura flared like a thunderstorm.

The Cyborgs didn't stop their charge.

"Ready for this!" Keith stepped forward with his right leg, raising his arms at the same time to stop over his head like he was about to pass a basketball.

The Cyborgs had covered half the distance already.

The second his foot touched the ground, the ki in his hands roared like a volcano.

"BIG….!"

He swung his arms down, his palms facing them.

"BANG!"

The ball shot like a cannon, instantly becoming as large as a tank, creating a shockwave that crushed the ground where he stood and hitting all of those behind him.

Terry held onto Lina and his cap.

Guile held down Chun Li.

Andy held onto Mai.

The other men did their best and held out until the shockwave passed.

The Cyborgs saw that giant blast and dodged as it shot by like a bullet, heading right for Geese.

Geese jumped as the deadly sphere hit the ground and exploded into a dome of pure energy that vaporized everything nearby.

Keith lowered his arms and let out a heavy breath.

"There, I bought you some time! Whoever's going, you'd better do it now!" Keith yelled.

"Well he wasn't kidding was he?" Andy said as he got up and dusted himself off.

Ryu and Ken looked at each other and nodded, then ran.

K', Alba, and Soiree quickly followed and the five leaped into the newly made hole that was several times larger than it previously was.

"Damn, that kid's got power." Geese said as he had narrowly avoided the blast radius.

He saw the five enter, but didn't care since none of them were Terry.

The groups split apart to take on a Cyborg with the exception of Terry and Rock, who went towards Geese.

Lina stayed away, hoping to not get caught in the fighting.

Due to the size of the arena, it was rather easy to get apart.

Guile and Chun Li teamed up.

Andy and Mai teamed up.

Kyo and Iori basically got stuck together, but former battles proved that when it came down to it, they made a pretty good team despite their hatred of one another.

That basically left Keith by himself, which didn't spell good news for him, but what choice did he have.

X

The other five reached the bottom, seeing nothing but an empty interior.

"I expected more of a resistance." Ken said, got something else already in motion, using this as a distraction."

"If they're anything like NESTS. They have something else up their sleeve. This is most likely a distraction for us." K' said as he peered over his shades.

In a flash, something extremely fast came at them, which they narrowly avoided.

They turned to see a long metal blade had pierced through the metal hull.

"So glad you could come down to see me." Shouted K9999.

"I came here to put you into the ground where you belong." K' said as he leaned over the railing to see K9999 at the bottom, retracting his arm.

"Come now, defect. I'll be the one who kills you. I am the perfect weapon."

"Says you." K' jumped over and landed sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Go! I've got this one!" K' yelled.

The others quickly left the two.

"You should have asked for them to stay. You'll need their help."

K' pulled off his shades and put them inside his leather jacket.

"Me alone is more than enough to take you down."

This angered K9999 as his fire erupted around his body.

"You should know your place, you defective clone."

K' replied by flashing his red glove, which became encased in fire.

"I know my place, now I'll put you in yours."

X

Alba, Soiree, Ryu, and Ken ran down a long corridor that connected to other corridors.

"Dammit, this place is a fricking maze!" Alba growled.

"Just keep going ahead. We'll find a way out." Ryu shouted.

They entered a large, open, metallic room, adorned in Bison's insignia.

The four stopped and looked around.

"Where are we?" Ken asked.

Suddenly, the entrance was cut off by a thick metal door.

The bang alerted them as they turned.

"Sledgehammer!"

Alba recognized that attack and was the quicker to react.

"Get out of the way!" He shouted and none hesitated as they dove as a red hot blast of ki scorched the metal ground and collided with the door, blasting it wide open.

"Hehe, you're still the little rat, aren't you?" Duke said as he walked towards them from the opposite side of the room.

Alba growled as he got to his feet, his normally calm demeanor gone with his rage for the tyrant.

"After all this time in hiding and you dare to call me a rat." Alba retorted.

Duke chuckled evilly as he rubbed the scar across his neck.

"Insults won't work on me, boy. My power is far greater than yours, your attack only sparred your life. This time I'm going to spill your blood all over the ground."

Alba's hair waved as his aura radiated from him.

"He's not alone." Soiree said as he pulled off his cowboy hat and tossed it away before doing a mid-air somersault to land next his brother.

"You're facing the Meira Brothers. If you fight one of us, you fight us both of us."

Alba grinned as he glanced at his younger twin.

"Your two go on ahead, we've got a score to settle." Alba said.

"Right." The two said and ran around Duke.

"Oh no you don't!" Duke charged his ki and fired another Sledgehammer at the two.

"Conquering Lightning Flash!"

A powerful blast of electricity shot from Alba's fist and struck the blast, canceling it out in an earthshaking explosion.

Ryu and Ken burst through the dust, unharmed as they reached the exit.

Duke turned back to the two, who got ready to fight.

"I'm really going to enjoy hearing your bones break in my hands."

Alba snorted.

"Bring it on."

X

Bison watched as the fighting began above and inside his ship.

"Interesting, but foolish."

The screen returned to the scientist.

"Is Sagat ready?" Bison asked.

The old man bowed.

"Yes sir. Shall I release him to deal with the intruders?"

Bison grinned wickedly.

"Yes."

X

Elsewhere, Sagat's restraints were released.

His torrent of screaming was replaced by an eerie calm.

The tall man sat up and got out of the chair.

His stood, motionless, like a statue.

His head was slumped over, which then rose with a quick snap.

His left eye glowed red as his face was emotionless, like it were cast in stone.

"Ryu, how I've waited for this moment. The true warrior will come out of this alive."

X

Ok, done.

Some of you might have questions, but I've still have some twists yet to reveal.

Don't think people are placed this way because I like one better than the other and therefore they are stronger.

I like them all so don't get all hot and bothered.

Don't pass judgment on my work until you actually read it. We all have our tastes, but I try my best to appeal to all as best as I can which isn't easy.

Expect a lot of action that will truly be awesome and maybe unlike anything you've ever seen, because I intend to make it so with my skills as a writer. Possibly too big for a single chapter.

NOW LET'S KICK SOME ASS!


	6. High Altitude Rumble

**High Altitude Rumble**

Keith stood tall and strong despite the odds weren't in his favor at the slightest.

The Cyborg chuckled as he got ready to fight.

"Let's see what you got?" Said the man.

"More than enough to take you down." Keith replied.

"If that attack was yours was your best, then you're seriously out of luck."

The man charged, covering the distance between them in less than a second.

Keith was ready and defended against the punch with a block, but the force the man brought forth sent shockwaves of pain through his entire arm, but it withstood the blow.

The man then changed his attack as he seemed to move around Keith without him knowing it as he kicked him in the side with a roundhouse.

Blood flew from Keith's mouth as he was sent sliding across the ground.

After a few seconds, he moved, then slowly got back on his feet.

_"What the hell is this thing? I didn't even see him move."_

"Come on, I'm not even trying." The Cyborg grinned.

Keith spit out some blood to the side and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"I won't quit. You'll have to do worse than love taps to hurt me. Hrrraaa!"

Keith fired a Shooting Star, hitting the man in the face.

The smoke cleared to reveal the man was unscathed.

Then he noticed that Keith wasn't there.

Keith flickered behind him with his Fade Away move.

"Cosmic Kick!"

Keith shot at the Cyborg like a ki-powered drill.

The Cyborg vanished just as his attack was about to connect.

"Nice try." The man flickered behind him and swung and ax kick, canceling out Keith's move.

Keith let out a cry of pain as he smashed into the concrete, literally bouncing from the force.

Keith was quickly to getting on his feet, but he was severely wounded.

"That was my move. How could he copy a technique that took me years to perfect?"

The Cyborg walked right up to him, covering the man with his enormous shadow.

"I know all of the moves you've ever used, as well as everyone else?"

The man's hands became enveloped in bright orange flames.

"Now burn."

X

Terry and Rock stood together, facing Geese.

"Bogard, I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

Terry didn't react.

"You sure are one stubborn guy. I've beaten you twice already, the second time I dropped you from your own building."

Geese snickered.

"Revenge is a powerful motivator. I wasn't about to die before I killed you."

Terry snapped into a fighting stance, but Rock got in his way.

"Terry, you don't need to be in this fight." He said.

Terry was a little confused.

"For all this time, I thought you were dead. I may be your son, but you'll have to get through me to get to Terry." Rock declared.

Geese hmphed at this turn of events.

"It doesn't matter. You are all going to die eventually."

"Rock, what are you doing?" Terry asked.

"I can take care of father by myself. You have to help Keith. He can't take that guy on his own."

He turned back with a smile.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"We'll see about that!"

Geese was already in the air, trying to catch them off guard.

Rock narrowly dodged a diving kick.

"Go, I'll take care of him!" Rock shouted as father and son clashed with punches and kicks.

Terry understood Rock's desire for this fight and hurried to help Keith.

X

Kyo and Iori had their hands full with their Cyborg, who was having fun using their own fires against them.

"Shit, what is this guy! It's like he's indestructible!" Iori growled as he deflected a blast of fire with a flame-covered hand.

"No, he's just incredibly strong." Kyo said as he leaped at the Cyborg with a barrage of punches, but the Cyborg took them with a grin and then pulverized him with a flaming kick.

Kyo flew arched in the air and crashed and covered in a pillar of dust.

"On the other hand, you might have point." Kyo groaned as he got to his feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" The Cyborg asked with a sneer.

Both responded by getting in fighting stances.

The Cyborg grinned as a dark aura surrounded him and he opened his mouth.

The two charged as one.

"Haa!" The man unleashed a massive ki blast from his mouth to stop them.

The two split apart as the blast struck the ground and exploded behind them, the wave of dust moving so fast that it enveloped them.

The man snickered until the two burst from the smoke as their fiery auras came alive.

"Let's finish this!"

Both attacked like they were mirror images, plowing their fists deep into the man's stomach, doubling him over.

The two were relentless and unforgiving as they put more and more power into every attack, knocking the man back like a rag doll in their barrage of fists and feet.

"Demon Scorcher!"  
"Fireball!"

Both leaped, their fists flaring with more fire as they uppercut the Cyborg together.

The three were consumed in the twin fires of the Kusanagi and Yagami Clans that exploded like a nuclear warhead as their fires mushroomed into the air and finally faded away.

The three were still airborne, but the Cyborg caught the bad end of the deal as he was blackened from the fires and flying back.

The two landed on their feet. The Cyborg crashed like a boulder, shattering the concrete with his massive frame.

Iori and Kyo were breathing deeply after such an attack.

"Well at least that's over." Kyo said in between breathes.

He spoke too soon as the man twitched and then began to get back up.

His clothes were almost burned completely off and his burned skin had greatly disfigured him.

"You'll pay for that." He said as one of his eye flashed briefly.

"Shit, I used almost everything I had." Kyo groaned.

Iori simply growled as he moved his red hair out of his face.

"This is really pissing me off."

X

Andy and Mai were having a hard time with their opponent.

They've thrown everything they had and he just shrugged them off and mowed them down like a rhino.

"This guy isn't like the others. It's like fighting Laucorn again." Andy said as he leaped over a punch and kicked the man in the face, who didn't even react to the blow as he swung him like a bat and threw him at Mai, who was trying to help him and got hammered with his body.

"Mai, are you alright?" He asked after he realized what had happened.

"I think so." Mai replied as he got off of her and helped her to her feet.

"You won't be after I'm through with you." The Cyborg said as he placed his hands at his side as ki gathered into a ball.

"Die."

He thrust his hands forward and fired.

X

"Sonic Boom!"

Guile swung his arms, sending a fast blade of ki, but the Cyborg shattered it with a powerful punch.

"What the…" He said in awe.

The man responded with a powerful blast from his hands, that Guile narrowly avoided as he dove out of the way.

The man was right on top of him, ready to crush him with his body.

"Hyyyaaa!"

Chun Li jumped in and nailed him with a powerful jump kick to his face, knocking the man away, who recovered in the air to land on his feet.

"Thanks for the help." Guile said as he got ready to fight.

"You should watch yourself, I can't be there all of the time." She said, grinning a little.

Guile smiled back before they returned to their foe.

"Let's get this guy!"

Both charged the man and jumped.

"Flash Kick!"

"Ikoken!"

The man was knocked backwards by Guile's foot and hit by Chun Li's blast.

In a flash, the man shot through the smoke and grabbed their faces in his hands.

"Ready for the ride of your death."

The man spun them around as they tried to get free, but he wasn't about to let them loose as he piledrived their heads into the ground and then pushed them hard, using their bodies to burrow into the stone.

Both were battered as they lay in a pile of concrete rocks that they upheaved.

"Uh, at least the last few years of training have helped out." Chun Li groaned as she pushed her self up, but noticed that Guile was unconscious from a blow on his head which bled down his face.

She crawled over and shook him, but he wasn't moving.

"Guile, wake up!" She demanded, but nothing roused him.

"Looks like your friend is out for the count." Said the Cyborg.

Chun Li looked up to get smashed in the face by his boot, sending her sprawling.

The Cyborg snickered as he hovered above Guile, preparing to kill him with a blast.

"Don't touch him!" Chun Li shouted, struggling to her feet.

"And what will you do if I don't?" He replied, not paying attention.

Chun Li sprinted right at him.

"Spinning Bird Kick!"

She flipped upside down and began to hover off the ground as her legs spread out and spun like propellers.

The Cyborg was unaware and got hit by her attack, then was knocked away from Guile with her spinning legs.

"Haaaa!" She then pounded into his stomach with her Lightning Kicks, but the Cyborg simply grinned at her attempts.

"Super Ikoken!"

She put all of her ki into the man's stomach, consuming him in light and energy as he flew across the battlefield and crashed like a meteor.

Chun Li slumped to her knees after using the last of her energy.

"I can't hold out much longer."  
She looked back at Guile's lifeless figure.

"Wake up. I can't do this by myself."

Suddenly the ground exploded in the distance, alerting her that the Cyborg was back.

"Not bad, girl. Too bad it was all for nothing." The Cyborg said with a grin.

Chun Li forced herself back to her feet.

"I'll hold him off, but I don't know how much more I can take."

X

Rock and Geese were circling the other, resting from their previous engagement.

"You've grown quite strong. You definitely have my blood running through your veins."

Rock snorted.

"Even though I have your accursed blood, I am nothing like you, and I never will be."

"Like I would take a whelp like you in."

Rock charged and the two grappled in a double headlock.

Geese punched Rock's face, but Rock wasn't about to give up and threw a few of his own punches and swept Geese's feet out from under him.

Geese rolled as Rock brought his foot down, cracking the concrete.

Geese swung a high spin kick, but Rock ducked it.

"Rising Tackle!"

Rock spun upside down rapidly, but Geese blocked them and retaliated by grabbing his arms and kicking Rock in the stomach and took his down with a quick one-two punch to the face.

Rock stumbled backwards, but kept his footing.

Rock attacked, but Geese grabbed his arm and swung him around to slam him into the ground and kicked him in the side, sending him rolling.

"No son of mine would be putting up such a pitiful fight." Geese said with an evil grin.

Rock rubbed a bruise on his cheek.

"Shining Knuckle!"

Rock's fist blazed with ki as he streaked towards Geese, but the man brought out a single hand and caught it, stopping his attack cold.

Rock was astounded.

"Hehe, you're good, but not good enough!"

Geese swung Rock into the sky, allowing him no way to defend himself as he felt straight down.

Geese's ki skyrocketed in a massive burst.

"Raging Storm!"

Geese brought his hands down, crossing them just before they hit the ground.

The pillar shot upwards hitting Rock full force.

Rock was knocked higher into the sky, and then plummeted down and smashed into the ground.

"Worthless." Geese snickered.

Rock then began to get up, surprising Geese as he got to his feet.

"I hope that wasn't your best. I'm just getting started." Rock said, his tone as cold as ice.

Geese could sense a great power building inside of him.

The son of Geese got back in a fighting stance.

"My blood boils for your demise."

X

Keith was really taking a beating from the Cyborg, but he either was very stubborn, or had a insanely strong will as he kept getting back up after every thrashing he received.

He wiped some blood from his face that was getting in his eye.

"Come on, my little sister hits harder than you do." Keith provoked.

This got the required reaction as the man charged like a bullet train.

At the last second, he fell flat, missing the powerful blow.

"Big Bang!"

Keith slammed his hands into the man and both were blasted away by the attack that crushed everything around them.

Keith lay on the ground, most of his clothes were either torn or blood soaked from all of his wounds.

"I bet he'll be feeling that in the morning." He laughed even though his body was really hurting.

The Cyborg got back up and walked towards the fallen man.

"I can see that your ki is dropping. Allow me to put you out of your misery." The man said as he stopped at Keith's feet, gathering ki into his hands.

"Even still, I'll keep fighting." Keith replied as he sat up, grinning.

The man grinned back as his Hadouken was humming, ready to fire.

"You won't be after your dead."  
"Burning Knuckle!"

The Cyborg turned to get his face smashed in by Terry's fist.

Terry landed between him and Keith, but the man was still standing.

"Power Dunk!"

Terry shot up and kneed the man in the chin and then pounded him with a powerful punch that sent him to the ground.

"Ground Wave!"

Terry struck the ground, sending a powerful ki shockwave that sent the man arching away and crushing the area in front of Terry.

Keith wiped some blood away to see Terry with his hand out.

"You looked like you could use some help." The Lone Wolf said with a smile.

"Yeah, looks like it." Keith replied as he took his hand and Terry pulled him to his feet.

"How do you feel?" Terry asked.

"Like I've been through Hell and back." Keith replied. "But I'll manage."

"Good, it might take the both of us to take him down." Terry said as they both got into fighting stances.

The Cyborg got to his feet.

"I got an idea, we'll combo him. Let's see if he can take that." Terry clenched his fists tightly.

"I gotcha." Keith said as began to gather his ki.

The Cyborg was getting irritated with the unexpected addition, not that it mattered, but it still irritated him.

"Guess you want to die as well. Then allow me to be your executioner." The Cyborg leaped into the air and readied another blast.

"Ready for this!" Keith raised his hands over his head.

Terry's aura grew around him as he prepared to lead off.

"Triple…!" He raised his fist just as the man was about to fire point blank.

"GEYSER!"

He punched the ground and a massive area erupted with ki.

"What…" The Cyborg said as he was engulfed, being blown back.

Terry punched two more times, sending another blast that exploded after the Cyborg, knocking him further and further back with each explosion.

"Big Bang!"

Keith sent his massive attack after Terry's, hitting the Cyborg dead on.

The two covered themselves after the shockwaves hit them and they were swallowed by smoke.

"Nice try."

The two were completely surprised as the Cyborg was on his feet, a little worse for wear, but surprisingly nothing fatal.

"Dammit! I thought that would have worked!" Terry growled.

"These are really something else and I'm losing strength." Keith groaned as his shoulders slumped over in fatigue.

"Please. Keep fighting. There's no hope if you give in." Lina called.

The two thought she was talking to only one of them.

"No problem, Sis."

"I'll be alright, don't worry."

The two noticed this and shared a little humor before they got serious again.

"It looks bad. It's going to take everything we've got to beat him."

"I know, the others were nothing to these."

"But that won't stop us, will it?"

"Nope, just another challenge to overcome."

Then both charged into battle.

X

Geese fought hard, but this change in Rock was like a demon awakening inside of him.

No matter how hard or fast he attacked, Rock was always anticipating his moves and countering before he could even begin.

"Cyclone Punch!"

Geese tried to block, but the ki shot was too overwhelming and he was knocked off his feet.

Geese was in utter shock at what he was seeing.

"How can this be? I am Geese Howard."

"That may be true. You lived with the idea of the strong survive and weak perish. Now a new power has taken over. You won't beat me."

"Like hell!" Geese charged in a mad fury.

"Now let me show how the Raging Storm really is." Rock's ki surrounded him as he thrust his hands down.

"Raging Storm!"

Geese ran right into the blast, the erupting power consuming him completely.

"Nooo!"

He shouted as the power threw him like a toy in a hurricane, sending him flying over the edge and vanishing through the clouds.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I had no choice but to do this."

X

Kyo and Iori fought valiantly, but the Cyborg wasn't falling.

"Die!" Iori swung a clawed hand to gash the man, but he teleported away, leaving only an afterimage to strike.

"Huh?" Iori looked around, but it was too late as the Cyborg appeared behind him.

"You first." And he blasted him right in his back.

Iori coughed up blood as the blast knocked him to the ground.

"Shiki Kusanagi Serpent!"

The Cyborg evaded the wave of fire as it burned the air where he stood.

"Damn!" Kyo said before the Cyborg charged and uppercut his whole body with a flaming fist.

Kyo shouted in pain as he crashed, the flames dying when he did.

"You're no match for me. Just give up and I'll kill you rather painlessly." The Cyborg said as he stood over the man.

"Up yours." Kyo growled.

The Cyborg grinned as he grabbed Kyo's head.

"Your choice."

The Cyborg groaned all of a sudden, which confused Kyo.

It was Iori, he had snuck up behind and used his fingers to penetrate the Cyborg's skin.

"How does that feel?" Iori said as he sunk all ten fingers in deeper.

The man growled and grabbed Iori's head with his other hand, pulling him hard.

Iori wouldn't let go and he actually took a large piece of flesh with him.

"I'm growing tired of your stupidity." He charged his hands with ki and blasted the two away, sending them sliding across the concrete.

"Now I'll finish you off."

The two fire wielders got up, badly hurt from his attack.

"My back feels like it's falling apart."

"Shut it, Kusanagi! Pain is something I have to deal with everyday!"

"I think you have your ancestors to thank for that!"

"I said shut up!" Iori snarled.

The Cyborg stopped as the two argued.

"Well maybe I don't have to kill them. They'll save me the time of doing it for me." He snickered as he crossed his arms to watch the show.

"What made your clan think that Orochi could be trusted?"  
"I don't know! Well your clan doesn't have to be so god damn cocky all of the time!" Iori fired back.

Both were on the edge of a slugfest for their hatred of one another.

Suddenly a cold wind blew by them.

Normally their own fires would shield them, but their weariness made it easier for the chill to affect them.

This broke Kyo's train of thought.

"Wait a minute. This is pointless. We're fighting because we're losing to something that's not even Human or Demon."

"So." Iori said.

"Remember what K' said before. If we kill eachother, then both of our clans would die out and then who would be able to stop the Orochi from coming back."

Iori stopped, remembering in the former KOF tournament where they had to face Orochi. Their fires were the only ones capable of stopping it in the past, and the only ones capable of stopping it in the future.

"Ok I get what you mean. But our fires are exhausted and that thing doesn't even bleed." He raised his hands, which were clean.

"So what! We just need to stop it with our full powers, holding nothing back."

"If it will work." Iori said as he turned back to the Cyborg.

"I expected the two of you to finish of the other. Guess not."

Kyo got close to Iori.

"Listen. I'm gonna hit him with my strongest attack, that'll leave you to take care of him once he's hit."  
Iori nodded.

"This had better work."

The Cyborg was almost on top of them.

Kyo's fire swirled into a bright inferno around him as he raised his hand, calling upon all of his power.

"Neo Shiki Kusanagi Serpent!"

The Cyborg punched the fiery aura and was instantly set ablaze by the barrier.

"Try this on for size!"

Kyo pulled back his arm to the opposite side and swung, releasing an incredible blast of orange fire.

"Arrghh!" The Cyborg shouted as the blast knocked him back from its sheer power.

"Rage of the 8 Maidens!" Iori dashed with incredible speed, catching up to the giant and unleashed a torrent of punches and kicks.

"Cry! Scream! Then die!"

Iori stabbed his fingers into the man's stomach and unleashed an explosion from his hands, knocking the man into the air.

"Bloom of the Wolf!" Iori swung an arm, sending a blast of fire that streaked into the sky and struck the Cyborg.

He struck it with both arms and sending an even bigger and more powerful blast that speared right through the Cyborg's body.

The Cyborg was destroyed as it fell back to the battlefield, but the heat from the attacks incinerated it, leaving nothing but ash to hit the ground.

X

Andy and Mai were having a very hard time fighting the Cyborg, who was relentlessly attacking them.

"Dragon Flame!"

Her long sash burned brightly as she spun, striking the man in the chest, which left a long black mark on it.

The Cyborg was strong, but Andy and Mai worked well as a team.

But in the end, even they couldn't match the infinite endurance of the man as he smashed them with blow after blow.

"Sky Rending Shot!" Andy shot down and struck the man in the face while Mai used her Deadly Ninja Bees to strike him in the chest.

"Enough." The man said as he unleashed his dark ki, pushing the two away.

"Damn! No matter how many times we hit him, we just can't beat him." Mai heaved, her large breasts bouncing with every deep breath.

"We just have to keep trying." Andy told her as he fired a blast, but it was useless against the man's power.

The man opened his mouth and fired a powerful blast of ki from it.

"Mai!" Andy dove onto her and the blast consumed them both in a powerful explosion.

The Cyborg grinned, seeing that he had taken out the two with one shot.

"Huh?" He noticed something inside the pillar of smoke.

Both of them were still alive, the blast had somehow missed them.

"Andy." Mai said.

Andy grinned, but he did take a part of the blast and wasn't in good shape.

"I'm alright. Now let's get this guy." He said as he got to his feet, helping her up.

"We'll have to do this together. There's no other way. With our combined powers. We can destroy him."

Mai nodded, confident in his theory.

"Whatever you are planning, it won't work." Said the Cyborg.

"That's what you think!" Andy shouted as he and Mai charged him.

The man snorted and charged as well.

Both sides closed in on each other, neither stopping.

"I'm ending this little game!" The man pulled back his fist and swung.

"Ultra Sky Rending Shot!"  
"Super Deadly Ninja Bees!"

Both shouted together as the three met, unleashing their techniques.

The man groaned as the two cut right through his punch as well as in the middle of his body, slicing him in two.

Mai and Andy fell to the ground, but the Cyborg fell in pieces.

"Well that takes care of him." Mai said with a smile.

"Yeah, we beat him." Andy laughed, which Mai did too.

X

Chun Li was getting the worse beating she had ever received from anyone.

Every blow he dealt was like being hit by a car.

Blood ran down her face and from her nose, but she continued to stand, she had already lost her father, she couldn't bear to lose a friend.

"Ikoken!"

The blast hit and exploded, but the man continued to pursuer her.

She tried again and again and again, but the man shrugged off every blast like nothing.

The man snickered before charging, kicking her right in the stomach, sending her skidding on her head and flopping around limply until she finally stopped.

"Now that takes care of her."

The man walked over to Guile and prepared once again to blast him at point blank.

"No… stop…" Chun Li begged, trying her best to get to her feet, but she was losing the fight.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn. I'm just going to kill him, just like Bison killed his friend."

Guile's eyes snapped open.

"Flash Kick!"

The Cyborg wasn't expecting this and Guile hammered him in the chin.

But Guile continued as he continued with a barrage of Flash Kicks, knocking the Cyborg higher and higher.

"Haaa!" He kicked off, knocking the Cyborg down and landing next to Chun Li.

"Sorry, did I miss anything?" Guile asked as he took a look at her.

"Nothing a hot bath couldn't cure." She joked as she got to her feet, holding onto one arm.

The Cyborg stood up, looking at the two.

"Listen Chun Li. We'll have to combine our attacks as one. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said as she began to call on her ki.

"Then let's do this! Sonic Boom!"

"Ikoken!"

The two attacks collided, forming into a massive ball of ki that roared like a beast towards the giant.

The Cyborg still had his blast and fired back.

The two attacks hit, but the combined blast won out and destroyed him in an intense explosion.

After the blast subsided, only pieces remained of the Cyborg.

X

Terry and Keith pushed the Cyborg to the ropes. Their combined might was really a sight to see.

"Crack Shot!"

The Cyborg blocked the attack, but Keith used the opening for his Cosmic Kick, punching a large dent into the chest of the man.

"Alright, we've got him now!" Keith charged and then vanished to reappear behind the Cyborg.

Once he turned, he was pulverized by Terry's Burning Knuckle.

The two were picking the Cyborg apart, but still he was incredibly tough as he kept getting back up.

"I think this guy is tougher than I am." Keith said as he scratched his head.

"But he's not human either." Terry said.

"True. So true."

The Cyborg didn't like this turn of events. The others were destroyed already, meaning he was the last.

He couldn't take them together. They would simply keep blindsiding him.

Then he had an idea.

All he needed was the right moment.

"Hehe. I just found your weakness. I can easily beat one of you, but both of you are making it much more difficult."

"That's the point! Shooting Star!"

"Power Wave!"

The two attack shot at the Cyborg, who blocked them.

When the smoke cleared, the two were already in the air and hammered his face in with a double jump kick.

The Cyborg got to his feet, knowing he would lose at this rate, no matter how strong his body was.

"Then let me show you your weakness." He gathered ki into his hands and brought them to his side.

The two were ready to move incase he fired.

Suddenly, he changed directions.

The two realized his plan. They weren't the targets. It was Lina.

He pushed his hands and fired.

The two were already running, trying to beat the blast before it could get to her.

The Cyborg grinned as his blast bore down on the frightened Lina.

"Get out of the way!" Keith shouted, but Lina was frozen with fear and helpless to do anything.

The blast was gaining on them.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, time passing like a steady heartbeat.

Until the very last moment when Terry grabbed Lina and covered her with his body, using himself to withstand the blast.

Keith had stopped in front of them to face the blast, spreading his arms wide.

"Celestial Shield!"

His aura came up just when the blast hit.

His screams of agony filled the air as the blast swallowed him and he vanished in the light before it exploded.

After the smoke faded, Terry and Lina were fine.

Lina was shaking from fright, but she remembered what Keith had done to save her.

"Keith, nooo!" She shouted as she saw what had happened to him.

The smoke faded to reveal that Keith was still standing, but his shirt was completely gone, showing his burned flesh.

He took a few deep breaths.

"Keith, are you ok?" Terry asked as he let go of Lina to walk around to see him.

"Damn, my shield couldn't stop it." He groaned as he collapsed like a tree.

"Keith!" The two shouted and rolled him over.

"Keith! Please don't die!" Lina pleaded as tears built up in her eyes.

Keith smiled a little.

"Don't be so sentimental, I feel worse than I look." He moaned.

"Thank God." Lina whispered.

Terry's eyes were ablaze with fury at the snickering Cyborg.

"That was your plan all along. You knew we'd sacrifice ourselves to save her. If one of us was killed, then the other wouldn't be able to beat you!"

"Very clever. You figured it out, too late I might add."

"I'll kill you!" Terry charged the Cyborg.

"Buster Wolf!"

The Cyborg snickered as he dodged the powerful attack and clotheslined Terry right across the neck.

"Now I'll have fun with you for a while."

Lina gasped at the savageness at Terry being beaten by the man, the only hope would be Keith.

"Keith, you have to get up! Please, Terry needs your help!" She begged as she tried to rouse him.

"I can't, my body's reached its limit. It hurts just to talk."

Lina looked back to see Terry fighting back, but the Cyborg was toying with him since Keith wasn't there to add his strength.

"Keith, I know your power is based on your emotions! You have to get angry! Think of what just happened. He just tried to kill me now get up!" She commanded with all of her might.

Keith's eyes suddenly came to life with incredible ki as his fury took control of him.

Terry blocked a hammer fist, which drove him to one knee, then he was smashed by the Cyborg's boot that sent him flying into the air, sending him crashing like a rock.

The Cyborg snickered as he was about to go after him.

"Hey ugly!"

The Cyborg reacted and turned to see a battered Keith glaring at him, with an aura that was several times his own size.

"You? Even if you survived my attack, you shouldn't be able to recover so quickly." He said in confusion.

"You tried to kill my sister. You are going to pay for that with your life!"

The Cyborg snorted.

"Your body can barely stand. What makes you think you can win?"

"Because I said so. Now prepare to die!" Keith dashed at near impossible speeds.

His legs and arms were mere blurs to the eye.

His hands and feet flared with ki, getting brighter with every step to the point he was only a streak of blue ki.

"Blazing Comet!"

The speed Keith ran made him seem to have shot at the Cyborg instantly.

Keith thrust hard into the man, his fist punching right through the Cyborg's tough body.

Keith's punches and kicks then seemed to move faster than lightning, treating the Cyborg like a punching bag as his huge body was knocked around.

"And here's the finish!"

Keith gathered ki from all around him into his hands and placed them on the Cyborgs stomach and blasted him into oblivion.

The Cyborg let out one last cry as the energy vaporized him.

The blast exploded into a growing dome of destruction that swirled like a cyclone before rising into the air and fading like a storm cloud.

After the dust settled, only Keith remained, still in his pose after he fired.

His breath was fast and shallow, meaning he was spent.

"Lina, that was for you." He said before he collapsed, again.

Lina and the others ran to help him.

"Keith! Keith!" Lina shouted as she got to him and rolled him over.

After a few tense moments, he coughed, meaning that he was still alive.

Lina felt relieved as she kissed him on his forehead.

"Did I get him?" He asked, his mind still a little woozy after using so much ki at once.

"Yeah, you were great." She said with a smile.

"Hey what happened? Your ki spiked incredibly, just like before." Andy asked.

"That's my big weakness. If my anger gets too out of control; my ki will exceed beyond my normal limits, but it's a one-shot deal so I try not to get angry if I don't have to."

Keith explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." The blonde said.

"Should we get going?" Mai asked.

"Wait, just give me a moment to rest. I really can't move now."

This got some laughter from the group.

X

Bison was watching their battles, infuriated, yet impressed that they managed to obtain the power to destroy his best Cyborgs.

"Interesting that they managed to obtain such a feat of power that I had never expected."

He zoomed in on the group even more.

"There is something odd though about those two." He said to himself, zooming in on Keith and Lina.

"I do not sense anything out of the ordinary." Said the dark presence.

"True, but also they do not share the same similarities that siblings should have. Their genetic structure and physical traits don't even come close. Even if they only shared one parent there would be something to link them."

His mind tried to find a reason behind this strange phenomenon. Then he grinned.

"This might be a little fun."

X

Keith had regained some strength and was aided by Lina and Terry, who supported him as they all headed for the opening in the center.

After a slow descent to the bottom, they had reached the interior.

The large area was filled with battle marks from intense fires and sharp blades.

"Must be K's doing?" Kyo said as he looked around.

Unaware to them, Bison appeared behind them from the wall like a ghost.

In a flash of psychic energy, Terry and Keith were blasted away.

Everyone turned to see the two crash into a wall, then turned to see Bison holding Lina hostage.

Keith and Terry got up, and seeing Lina in trouble, were about to charge.

"Ah ah ah, one false move and I'll snap her neck."  
Lina whimpered as he clasped his cold hand around her throat, showing he would do it with a smile on his face.

"Bison you bastard!" Guile shouted as he saw what the tyrant was doing.

Bison grinned, knowing they were helpless to do anything.

"Bison, you hurt her and I swear!" Keith warned, his anger fueling him once more.

"Please don't bother with such pathetic threats. I know you wouldn't want your sister to get hurt."

Keith growled, but he was forced to stay put.

"I'm curious about her and so I'll bid you adieu, hehehe." He and Lina backed away.

"Brother, help me!" She pleaded.

Keith broke into a run when she cried, instinct taking over as he raised his fist to punch right through Bison's face.

The General chuckled as he and Lina disappeared into the metal just before Keith punched it, leaving a fist-sized dent.

"Nooo! Lina!"

He punched the wall again and several more times, trying to go after them.

"Give her back damn you!" Keith's fury was turning him into a raving animal as his fists were bleeding, yet he still continued to punch the steel.

"Keith, calm down!" Terry demanded as he wrapped his arms underneath Keith's and pulled him away from the wall.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!"

"Stop it; you won't get to him like that. We have to find another way." He shouted.

Eventually, Keith's strength faded away and he was unable to keep fighting Terry and stopped struggling.

"We'll get him and we'll save Lina, but what go will it do if you waste your energy on a wall instead of using it against Bison?"

Keith heeded Terry's words and calmed down.

"You're right. I have to control myself."

Terry let go of him.

"Then I'll make him wish he was never born."

X

Pretty big, but that takes care of them, the next is soon to come, hopefully.

Well then until next time.

See ya.


	7. The Belly of the Beast

**The Belly of the Beast**

"Let me go!" Lina shouted as she tried to break free from her restrains that held her in the metal chair, which did nothing.

Bison snickered as he looked at her with a kind of sadistic pleasure.

"You are quite spirited. Invading your mind will be very entertaining."  
"What the hell are you talking about? When my brother gets here, he's going to make you wish you were dead!" She shouted with venom.

Her threats only made Bison grin even wider.

"That is what I am going to find out."  
"What?" Lina said, confused.

Bison's eyes flickered with Psycho Power before Lina screamed in agony as his power entered her mind, tearing into her memories.

"I can tell that you are fighting my mind probe, but no mind is outside of my grasp."

Lina was filled with even more agony.

"Keith! Terry!"

X

K' and K9999 radiated intensely powerful fire auras that distorted the air around them.

"Rraaaa!" K9999 started by slashing out his arm which became a deadly spear.

K' saw the strike and shifted to the side almost like he didn't even move.

K9999 retracted the blade, but K' grabbed it and used it to carry him right into the clone.

"Narrow Spike!"  
K' tripped K9999 and used his Minute Spike to hammer his foot across his face, sending him straight into the far wall.

K9999 grinned as his arm returned to normal.

"K', I expected more from you. That attack was as puny as a slap."

K' just looked at him with that emotionless stare.

"What makes you think I even tried?"

K9999 fumed as he charged and his arm became a sword and began to swing wildly.

K' avoided the first slash like nothing, ducked the second with no problem.

K9999 just kept swinging, but K' just kept dancing from every slice.

He leaped on and off the high railings, but K9999 followed and sliced through the bars without slowing.

The metal walls offered no resistance from his blade which tore into the steel like an aluminum can.

K' shifted like he was floating off the ground, but K9999 wasn't stopping and he was really getting annoyed.

"Trigger…"

K' flashed his hand out, sending a flame that circled back to form a trigger, hitting K9999 right in the face.

"Shell."

He caught the flame with his foot and nailed K9999 right in the chin, sending him straight up.

K's fist blazed with more fire as he leaped into the air.

"Crow Bites!"

K9999 shouted in pain as K's uppercut struck him right in his spine.

K' landed and K9999 fell hard, smoking.

"I'm not the winner of the KOF for nothing." K' said as he walked away.

"Hehehehehe."  
K' turned to see K9999 slowly get back to his feet, revealing a sinister grin.

"This fight is far from over. I will kill you!"

K9999 grabbed his head with both hands and screamed as his fire erupted around him.

K' remembered this, he was going all out.

K9999's continued to scream as his hair turned white and his fire aura became so enormous that the ceiling, over 50 feet high, was melting from the extreme heat.

Soon the fire settled, but the fury was still there as K9999 smirked savagely at his rival.

"I know that people are given a choice to be either buried or cremated when they die."

K9999 snickered.

"But you don't get a choice."

X

Alba, Soiree, and Duke were really clashing in an all-out brawl.

Alba fired several Luminescent Lashes, but Duke blocked them all and retaliated with his Sledgehammer, which Alba rolled away from as it blasted another hole.

Soiree used his Capoeira to get in close and leaped high into the air with a Piledriver Dynanisch, striking Duke in the head and bringing how down to one knee.

"Is this all the great Duke can dish out?" The younger Meira said as he planted several rapid kicks in the tyrant's stomach.

In an instant, Duke looked at him with a grin.

Soiree gasped, seeing that he fell right into his trap.

"Ground Zero!"

The explosive ki engulfed Soiree, knocking him high into the air.  
"Soiree!" Alba ran and caught his little brother before he hit the floor.

"Hey, bro." Soiree said, a little burned, but alive.

"You two will never learn that I am the true lord of Southtown." Duke said, standing at the center of twisted and charred metal.

Alba let Soiree go and the two were ready to fight again.

"Things have changed, Duke. This time you won't live through this fight." Alba declared.

Duke chuckled as he rubbed his scar.

"You forget, I am immortal."

"We'll see about that!" The two shouted and charged.

Duke grinned as a dark aura flared around him.

"Ground Zero!"

X

The entire ship shook violently, almost making the two fall to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Ken shouted.

"Must be the fighting. Come on. I can sense that we're close." Ryu said as he and Ken ran into another large metal room.

"Ryu, I don't like the looks of this." Ken said as they slowed their pace, waiting for what was to come.

They didn't have to wait long as a small door opened and a tall figure walked from it.

The two weren't sure, but they knew it wasn't good as they got into fighting stances.

Then the two were surprised to see who it was.

"Sagat?" Said Ryu.

Indeed it was the Muay Tai master, but he was different.

Aside from the incredible increase in power, his entire body was disfigured with numerous scars and stitches including a very large one on his skull.

"Ryu, this time I will be victorious." Sagat said as his good eye shined just like the Cyborgs.

"Sagat, what have you done to yourself?" Ryu asked in awe.

"I knew that I could never excel you in power since our last battle. So, I decided to make some modifications to insure my chances in defeating you."

"I can't believe you let Bison do this to you? No self-respecting warrior would stoop so low as to receive help from that psycho." Ken said distastefully.

"If the ends justify the means." Sagat replied as his aura surrounded him.

"Tiger Shot!"

The two barely saw the blast coming and managed to counter with their own, but it took just that to cancel it out.

Sagat grinned as he looked at his hands.

"This enhanced body is incredible. I can feel the awesome power I now possess."

Ryu charged and leaped with a flying kick.

Sagat swung out his left arm, deflecting the attack and punching Ryu in the stomach with his right.

Ryu groaned as he was knocked back, but recovered quickly to land next to Ken.

"Man what a punch." Ryu said as he rubbed where he was hit.

"Things are a bit different this time. Not only are my abilities far beyond my expectations, but I have data about your fighting style so I know every move you make before you even make them." Sagat said before he charged.

Ken and Ryu leaped back as Sagat's long leg swung out to sweep them.

"Hadouken!" Both shouted and fired while still in the air.

Sagat flipped backwards just as the blast hit, missing him.

"Tiger Knee!"

Sagat shot from the smoke and nailed Ken right in the chest, then swung around and hit Ryu with a spin kick.

The two hit the ground, Sagat landing right after.

Sagat stood like a statue, waiting for them to stand up.

The two did quickly, but were aware that this wasn't an ordinary fight.

"This doesn't look good for us. He's a lot tougher now." Ken said as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't determine the outcome of this fight."

Ken chuckled a little.

"It's been a while since we've fought together, eh Ryu?"  
"Feels like yesterday." Ryu replied with his own smile.

"Then let's show this guy what it means to go against us."

Ryu nodded and they snapped into fighting stances.

Sagat snickered as he waited for them.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time. Show me what you've got!"

Ryu and Ken responded by charging into battle.

X

K' found it far more difficult now to ward off K9999's attacks.

In this form, K9999 was faster, stronger, and far more aggressive in his fighting.

He was like a wild animal.

K' fought hard, but he had to really move to avoid getting cut to pieces are burned to death.

K9999 seemed to be enjoying the fight despite the pain coursing through him every time he wielding his fire at its fullest, but it didn't matter now. His desire was only to kill K'.

"Die!"

K9999 gathered his flames into his hand and fired a giant fireball at K'.

K' used his Blackout move to avoid the blast that slammed into the far wall, burning into the metal, leaving a large scorched mark from it.

K' appeared behind K9999.

"Trigger Shot!"

K' fired his trigger and kicked it, sending a fast ball of fire at the clone's back.

K9999 turned and deflected the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"Then how about this. Heat Drive!"

K9999 didn't even see K' until he was right in his face.

K' slammed his fist into K9999's stomach, sending a powerful burst of fire that engulfed him and knocked him away like nothing.

K9999 may have gotten stronger, but underestimating K's strength wasn't a smart idea.

But all it did was get him angrier.

"You'll pay for that!"

K9999 shot his spear arm rapidly at K', who used his speed to avoid getting impaled.

"Hrrraaa!"

K9999 swung the blade wide, catching K' off guard, cutting through his leather and into his flesh.

K' rolled from the strike, clutching his wound that left a long red streak across the center of his chest.

K9999 didn't stop, but charged as his arm turned into a drill and he leaped into the air and dove like a bomber.

K' saw the attack and flipped backwards off the ground just before K9999's drill penetrated the steel floor.

"You're mine, K'!" K9999 struck again and again.

K' avoided some of the blows, but the pain greatly crippled him and he had to avoid getting shish kabobed by deflecting the drill with his arm, which shredded right through his leather and tore off some flesh.

K' tripped and fell on his back, leaving him wide open.

"You're death screams will be music to my ears!"

K9999's arm returned to normal as his fingers became sharp knives and he drove them towards K's exposed chest.

In the last second, K' caught his wrist with both hands.

K9999 pushed as hard as he could, but K' wouldn't let him come any closer.

K9999's left hand became covered in fire as he tried to burn K' to death.

K' saw this and kicked K9999 in the stomach, doubling the clone over.

"Damn you!" K9999 leaped into the air, still gathering fire into his hand to take K' out.

"You'll have to do more than that." K' shot out his chain, wrapping it around K9999's arm and with a great heave, brought the clone down hard.

K9999 was about to get up, but K' was right on top of him with his Chain Drive.

K's strikes were so fast, that K9999 couldn't even hope to block them.

K' then finished with his Heat Drive, throwing the clone into the wall.

K9999 was burned badly; his body slumped as if it was about to keel over.

Then his head snapped up to reveal his eyes bloodshot with rage.

"I've had enough!"

K9999's anger escalated as he became consumed in his own fires.

K' felt the increasing power within K9999 and began to back away.

"He's gone mad. If he keeps this up, this entire ship will be destroyed."

X

Alba and Soiree stood in a room of shrapnel.

Duke was more interested in relentlessly throwing his most powerful attacks than simply using his muscles, which made it hard to get near him to do any decent damage.

Even if they could, his Minefield made him lethal to be touched.

Duke was enjoying trashing the two.

"You can keep running all you want, but there's nothing you can do to win."

The brothers growled as they got ready to fight again.

Duke raised his foot and slammed it on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked the two into the air.

The two flew backwards into the wall like toys, and then fell back to the ground.

Duke grinned as he calmly waited for them, taking his time in killing them.

"He's not taking any chances. He won't let us get close. There has to be a way to get through his guard." Alba said as he cracked his neck.

Soiree got up and took a step, then heard a screech.

He looked down and saw a large piece of sharp metal, one of the many pieces that had been torn by Duke's many attacks.

"Hey, Bro. I think I have an idea."

"What do you have?" Alba asked.

"Look." Soiree pointed at the ground, which was littered with all sizes of shrapnel and pieces of flooring that looked ready to give way.

"Ok." Alba said, unsure of his meaning.

"We can't get near him, but maybe we can improvise. With our wind attacks, we can make a powerful blow that might give us the edge that we need."

Now Alba was getting it.

"So are you ready?" Soiree asked as he began to build his ki.

"As always." Alba replied.

Duke snickered, not able to hear what they were saying, but he didn't care.

"Any last words?" Duke said, getting ready to finish them off.

"Yeah, Big Wednesday!"

"Winds of Pain!"

Both swung their blows, sending twin bursts of wind that combined into a vortex of destruction that roared like a tornado.

The shrapnel got caught in the twister, even some of the flooring was giving way and being ripped from the ground, getting shot through the wind tunnel like bullets.

Duke's eyes went wide at the size of the attack and blocked it at the last second.

The wind kept pushing him back, sending hundreds of metal shards at him, cutting into his skin and some even hitting him head on before he couldn't fight back the strength of their combined attack and thrown into the far wall.

"Alright!" The two high-fived at their victory.

"What makes you think this fight is over?"

The two looked to see Duke was still alive; his red coat was torn to shreds, exposing his dark skin and the many wounds on his body.

"You'll have to do more than just that little gust." Duke said as he pulled out the pieces of metal that stuck in his body.

"But unfortunately, I've grown bored of this. It's time for you to die."

X

"Tiger Uppercut!"

Ryu was caught full in the chest by Sagat's fist, the force of the blow knocking the breath out of him and sending him several stories high, slamming him into the ceiling.

"I'll show you how it's really done!"

Ken came right up to Sagat when he landed.

"Shinryuken!"

Ken's fist blazed with fire as he leaped, the fire transforming into the form of a great dragon as he struck Sagat.

The giant shouted in agony as the dragon surrounded him and Ken before erupting in volcanic fury.

"Now Ryu!" Ken shouted as Sagat was still suspended in the air.

Ryu pushed off the ceiling and rapidly spun with his Hurricane Kick.

Sagat was pounded repeatedly by Ryu's feet, throwing him to the ground and sliding into the wall.

"Shikku…!" Both chanted as great ki built into their hands.

Sagat recovered and saw their attack.

"Hadouken!"

Both thrust their hands and their attacks fused into an awesome beam of pure energy.

Sagat was on his feet and leaped into the air just as the blast struck, tearing down the wall and piercing right through the hull of the ship.

"Did we get him?" Ken asked.

He was answered by Sagat landing right in front of them.

"Not even close. Tiger Cannon!"

Sagat then released a giant ki wave, pulverizing the two with the blast.

After he finished his assault, he watched as the smoke cleared, but they were gone.

"What the hell!"

He turned around to get two feet right in the face.

X

K' was astonished by K9999's growing power, but he had no choice but to fight.

K9999 finally stopped his screaming as he glared at K' with demon-like eyes.

"Now you feel my power and you will fear me before I send you to hell!"

K' flexed the fingers of his right hand and then calmly raised it up and pulled off the red glove with his left hand and stuffed it into his jacket.

"I told you before that should we meet again that I would show you who the Beast of Fire is."  
K's hand ignited and the fire began to spread down his arm.

"That red glove was the only thing keeping my powers under control. I have learned to control its destructive power, but the Kusanagi flame is something that we clones aren't supposed to master."

The fire suddenly spread like gasoline was poured on him.

"So now is comes down to which one can withstand the fire the longest. Are you ready?"

K9999 reacted with a battle cry and charged, which K' responded to by also charging.

The two clashed in the middle like two missiles, sending out a wave of fire that caused the entire room to buckle.

The two broke off and charged again in a flurry of punches and kicks, neither willing to give an inch to the other.

The power the two were throwing around was astounding, even the metal around them was set ablaze by their violent auras.

K9999 punched K' in the cheek, but K' retaliated with a kick straight in the face.

They chased one another around the large battlefield, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

"Take this!"

"Heat Drive!"

Both sent twin blasts of fire that collided and swirled like a twister that rose and set the ceiling on fire.

Because of this, fire was literally raining down on them.

K' had lost a lot of blood from K9999's earlier attack, which had weakened him.

He was fighting hard, but he was tiring fast and he fell to one knee.

K9999 saw that he was winning and pushed even more fire into his attack.

K' wasn't about to lose after what he did to Kula and put all of his remaining strength into his Heat Drive, stopping and pushing K9999's blast little by little.

The two were in a virtual stalemate.

Suddenly, K9999's shoulder exploded with fire, almost severing the arm.

K9999 screamed in agony as his blast shut off.

K' also stopped, seeing this turn of events.

K9999 continued to scream as more areas began to explode with fire.

K' put his glove back on, killing the fires around him.

"It seems that you fell victim to them first." He said as he put on his shades and watched him.

K9999 continued to scream as the fires finally consumed him.

"K'! K'!" Were his final words as he collapsed and was burned alive from the inside out.

The fire finally dies to reveal only a pile of black ash.

"Now our fight is over. Rest in peace." He said as he turned away and left the battlefield.

X

Alba charged and punched Duke right in the face.

The giant was rattled, but that didn't stop him from smirking.

"That can't be all you have?" He provoked.

Alba leaped into the air with a barrage of Luminescent Lashes, but the tyrant destroyed them easily.

"Hyyaaa!"

Soiree came from nowhere and plowed his feet into Duke's chest.

"Don't mess with me!"  
Duke's black aura exploded with his Minefield, catching Soiree as he was blasted away and sent rolling.

"Soiree!" Alba ran up to his brother, who was getting up.

"Damn, I can't take much more of this!" Soiree said as he winced from his wounds.

Alba was furious at Duke for hurting his brother.

"Damn you! Conquering Lightning Flash!"

The massive blast of lightning shot at Duke, who blocked it, nullifying its full power.

When he lowered his arms, Alba was right in his face.

"Thundergod Unleashed!"

Duke was caught by surprised, not expecting Alba to use his attack as a cover.

Duke slammed into the wall and Alba continued the assault as he relentlessly punched and kicked Duke everywhere he could hit.

Duke recovered and used his Swivel Kick, kicking Alba into the air as he leaped, then spinning around and catching him in the air with another kick before he hit the ground.

Alba rolled, but that last blow was devastating enough to hurt him seriously.

Soiree ran over and got his brother up, but Alba was barely conscious.

"Alba! Alba! Can you hear me?" Soiree asked, shaking his brother.

"Looks like he's out of the fight. He lasted longer than the last time, but in the end. I am the only one standing." Duke chuckled evilly.

Soiree laid his brother back down, knowing that he was the only one left to stop Duke.

"When all is said and done. You'll be six feet in the ground."

"I doubt you have that kind of power."  
"Extreme Leidenschaft!"

Duke was ready as the younger Meira brother charged.

Soiree gave everything he had into his attack, throwing kick after kick in rapid succession, but to his surprise, Duke was blocked every strike with a grin.

"You never stood a chance against me."

Duke's hand shot out and wrapped around Soiree's throat.

Soiree tried to pry the fingers loose, but Duke's hold was unbreakable.

"Don't worry, I'll be sending your brother after I'm through crushing the life out of you."

Duke's hold got tighter, shutting off Soiree's air.

Alba shook the cobwebs out of his head and regained full consciousness, then saw his brother being choked to death.

Duke grinned as he watched Soiree struggles get weaker and weaker, till his struggles ceased all together.

"Let his go!"

Duke looked to see Alba, on his feet.

"So you're back. No matter." Duke said as he dropped Soiree's body, which crumpled and didn't move.

Alba saw his brother's body not moving and his hatred exploded at Duke's calm look at his actions.

"You! You sick son of a bitch! Even if I die, I'll make sure that I take you with me!"

Duke chuckled at Alba's threat.

"You may have grown stronger, but not amount of training could ever overwhelm my power."

Alba didn't listen as he once again charged.

Duke was getting bored and fired his Sledgehammer, but the attack was parted like water by Alba's strength.

"No! Impossible!"

Alba's red aura grew around him as he rammed Duke with all of his might.

"Luminescent Slicer!"

Alba's ki blade came from his hands, but instead he grabbed it and wielded it like a sword as he unleashed a fast and deadly barrage of countless slashes all over Duke's body.

"Feel the Cry of Heaven!"

Alba finally rammed the blade through Duke's body, lifting him off the ground and impaling the wall, holding the giant off the ground.

"I saved that just for you. That was my Holy Sword of the Blessed One. May it send you straight to hell."

Duke gagged on his own blood as it flowed from his mouth before his head dropped and he stopped moving.

Alba immediately ran to Soiree's side and felt for a pulse, but didn't find one.

"Soiree, you're not leaving this world. Do you hear me!"

Alba charged electricity into his hands and placed them on Soiree's chest.

Soiree's body jolted from the charge.

Alba did it again, putting more electricity into his brother's body.

"Come on Soiree! Wake up!"

Alba put his full power into Soiree, his body spasming from the charge sent through him.

Finally, Soiree gasped air before he coughed and wheezed.

"So you're alive. I wouldn't have stopped until you've either woke up or were charred to nothing." Alba said humorously.

"Thanks a lot. So did you win?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I…"

Alba turned and saw that Duke wasn't there anymore.

"Damn!"

X

Sagat didn't understand. He was way more powerful than he could have ever been, yet these two were giving him a run for his money.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu nailed him in the jaw and Ken came up from above with a flying kick.

"What's happening? I know your every move, yet you keep somehow getting through my defenses."

"That's because we fight with a clear conscience. You did once before." Ryu explained before he fired a Shikku Hadouken, which Sagat barely avoided.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Sagat charged and punched Ryu across the face, but Ken nailed him with his Shoryu Reppa, firing several Shoryukens one after the other.

Sagat nailed Ken with his Tiger Shot.

"What did you mean by clear conscience?" Sagat demanded.

"You once fought fairly, like a true warrior. Apparently losing to me drove you to the wrong side and turned you into this."

"I never lost to anyone! How was I supposed to act?" Sagat swung a barrage of punches and kicks, but his attacks were getting sloppy, which Ryu easily avoided.

"You may have grown stronger, but you are only half the man I faced years ago."

"You lie!" Sagat charged at Ryu, but Ken came in and swept his feet out from under him, making him fall at Ryu's feet.

"A true warrior wouldn't let their anger cloud their judgment. That's what happened to me when I almost got swallowed up by the Dark Hadou. Luckily I was able to turn away and because of it, I managed to defeat Akuma."

Sagat got to his feet and tried to swing at Ryu, but the battle was already over.

"Ken!"

Ken landed next to Ryu.

"Don't kill him. I respect him as a fellow warrior. He just needs to see past his pride and anger."

"Got it."

Both gathered ki into their hands just as Sagat's punch headed right for them.

"Hadouken!"

Both fired point blank, sending Sagat flying away and slamming into a wall, denting it before he collapsed, unconscious.

"Well that takes care of him." Ken said as the two shook hands.

Seconds later, Alba and Soiree entered, the K', then the rest of their forces had arrived.

"Well it looks likes everyone survived." Ken said with a grin, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, but Bison got Lina. For what reasons we're not sure about." Mai said.

"Just like him to use one of us as a shield." Ken growled as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Now the only one left is, Bison." Ryu turned back to the opposite side of the room.

The group reached the end, only to see that it was sealed shut.

"Well it seems that all of you have successfully defeated my best men and my most powerful Cyborgs. But as you might have guessed, you have to face me."

"Can it Bison! We've beaten you before and we can do it again!" Ken shouted.

Bison exploded with laughter.

"The last time was because I didn't even use my Psycho Power and it took both you and your partner Ryu to do it. If you think you stand a chance now. You're in for a rude awakening."

A large door opened up to complete darkness.

"Enter if you dare."

The group entered and vanished just as the doors slammed shut.

X

Done. Well for the moment.

I kind of did this in a rush because I will be leaving soon and I'm having to do a bunch of things that are a waste of time that are keeping me from my writing and I want to get done and not have all of you wondering what happens for the next year or if I ever get back.

I also got my first flame, sort-of.

Personally, I thought I portrayed Kyo and Iori pretty well even though I've only played 2004, which is why I know nothing about their divine abilities from 2003.

Besides, I got about 20 other people to focus on and that's about half of my original cast before I made cuts.

Fighting games are fun, but lack depth because once the fighting is over and you beat the boss, what else can you do but start all over with a new person to fight with, which is why I seldom play them unless I'm bored. But Maximum Impact was pretty cool which is why I did this.

That's just my opinion. Everybody's got one.

Well I'll get started as fast as I can on the final chapter, but it will be tricky since only Bison is left and everyone is still alive, but he still has an ace up his sleeve.

Guess all you want. You might even get it right. But you won't know until I reveal it to you, haha.


	8. The Purest Evil

**The Purest Evil**

The group was surrounded by darkness, not knowing what was going on.

"Isn't there a light somewhere? This is really giving me the creeps." Said somebody.

"Hey! Who grabbed my ass!" Mai shouted.

Nobody said anything.

With a growl, Mai just went postal, swinging and hitting everyone she could find.

The sounds of people getting smacked and cries of pain were quite funny before the lights flashed on.

"Amazing what people will do in the absence of light. One's greatest fears always come out when it's dark." Bison snickered.

Half of the group lay on the ground from Mai's wild frenzy. Mostly nothing but a few bumps.

Everyone recovered and stood to face the great tyrant, Bison.

The sinister leader of Shadowlaw sat before them in a levitating chair high above them.

"What have you done with my sister you freak!" Keith demanded.

Bison wasn't the least bit affected by Keith's words.

"Oh rest assured, she's alive if that's what you want to hear."

As he said this a large panel opened to reveal Lina still strapped on the chair behind thick glass.

The girl was very weak, the time Bison spent invading her mind left her with barely any strength left.

"Lina!" Keith shouted.

Lina reacted to his voice as he eyes barely opened.

"Keith. You came for me." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What did you do to her?" Kieth snarled, ready to tear Bison apart.

"Just a little mind probing to pass the time." Bison snickered.

"How dare you? How could you do such a thing?" Terry shouted.

"Before we get into that, allow me to show you something."

Bison waved his hand and another panel opened to show numerous capsules filled with liquid.

The entire group was surprised at what they were seeing.

They were looking at themselves.

"What the hell is going on?" Iori demanded.

"Don't you see, since you stepped foot on my ship. I've been gathering information on your fighting styles, DNA, even past records and histories, which I might say, was quite informative."

"Why do such a thing?" Kyo asked.

"To create the perfect army. Unlike NESTS, I will kill all of you and use your memories to create perfect clones of all of you. Clones that no one could tell from the real ones and so will be able in infiltrate and destroy any place because in every sense of the word, they will be you."

"That's kind of far fetched, don't you think." K' said.

"Not really. I just needed the right subjects. Even Geese Howard and the others were unaware of my plans, because they too were merely pawns."

"So that's why you wanted me to join you."

Everyone turned to see Duke lumbering over towards Bison, his body covered in blood from all of his battle wounds.

"So you're still alive." Bison said with some irritation.

The tyrant stood right up to Bison, anger in his eyes.

"I don't like being manipulated. For that I'm going to crush your skull!"

Duke lunged, but Bison didn't even move.

"AhhhhH!"  
Duke was hit by a powerful Psycho blast that sent him into the distance.

"It's so hard to find good help these days." Bison said as he turned his attention back to the others.

"Now where was I, ah yes, my diabolical plan. Even as we speak, my lower level Cyborgs and troops are ready an waiting for my signal to storm every nation in the world and your new clones are almost complete. All that remains are your memories, which I can only claim from your corpses. But yours I'm unsure of." Bison said, focusing on Keith.

"Me?" Keith asked.

"Only because I can't find anything about you between your birth and the last few days. It is as if you never existed. So I had to find other means."  
Bison glanced briefly up at Lina.

"You share a link with the young girl just like siblings, but the thing is I probed your sister's mind very thoroughly and checked every one of her records that I quickly found were forged very well which can only mean one thing."

His face formed a grin.

"You are not her brother."

Keith's face darkened and his body tensed like an iron rod.

Lina and the Fatal Fury team all gasped.

"Keith, please tell me it isn't true." Lina said.

Keith's entire body shook uncontrollably, then it suddenly relaxed and he looked up at her, staring into her blue eyes.

He looked down at the ground as twin streams flowed from his eyes.

"It's true."

Lina suddenly felt as if her heart was ripped from her chest when he said those words.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't bear to tell you the truth. But since there's no other way, I'll tell you why."

_(Flashback)_

"After my father left and my mother died. I was all alone in the city. I was living the life of a rogue, doing everything I could to survive."

_Keith's young mind had quickly hardened and adapted to the harshness of the streets. He stole, pick pocketed, and ravaged for food in dumpsters of restaurants._

"Then one night, I was scraping for whatever I could find in an alley dumpster. Then I heard some shouting, some screaming, and several gunstots."

_Keith poked his head out from the dumpster to see two dark figures run by, disappearing around the corner._

"I heard soft cries and climbed out to see a man and a woman, both of them were covered in blood from bullet wounds. I ran over to see where I heard the noise, thinking they were still alive. But they were dead."

Keith sighed a little.

"I heard the noise again and when I looked closer, I saw that the woman was clutching onto a baby in a white cloth."

He looked up at Lina with water-filled eyes.

"That baby was you, Lina."

Lina was still so traumatized, that she didn't react to his words.

"Your parents were robbed and murdered, but you survived. I was still so young and I didn't know what to do, but there is one thing that I still remember."

Keith's sadness was replaced with a smile.

"You looked up at me and smiled. I may have been young, but I decided to keep you and raise you as a sister since we lost our parents and I had no other family. From then on I did everything in my power to protect you and made sure that you lived the best life I could give you."

He then turned his gaze to Bison, the glassy look had changed to a hard glare of steel.

"If what I've said has made you no longer think of me as your brother, then so be it. I have always and will always love you as my sister. And I will sacrifice my own life to save yours!" With his final words, he charged.

"Bison! Your reign of terror ends here!"  
Keith's entire body surged with ki as he used his Blazing Comet.

Bison chuckled and shifted to the right just before Keith struck, who passed right by him.

The evil general raised his left arm and elbowed Keith right in the spine.

The warrior's attack was nullified instantly as he slammed into the wall.

Bison was right behind him and kicked his hard in the back, denting the hard steel and almost broke Keith in two from the blow.

Everyone was stunned as Bison pulled away his leg and Keith slid down the wall, leaving a streak of blood before he fell backwards.

"How could he have dodged that? That move was too fast to even see." Ken said.

Bison snickered.

"I told you that you would be in for a rude awakening. And I have a little insurance to make sure that I can never be defeated again."

When he said this, the dark presence made itself known around Bison's body.

The darkness was like a living aura of pure power that wasn't even human.

Iori and Kyo recognized it immediately.

"Orochi!" Kyo roared.

Iori simply growled as his purple flames ignited in his hands.

Bison snickered.

"I knew the two of you would recognize the great power that you sealed away almost ten years ago."

"What have you done, Bison?" Chun Li demanded.

"I simply made a pact with the Orochi, the most powerful entity to ever exist. By infusing my soul with its power, I regained my former powers and even more than I could have ever imagined. With it I can destroy the world at my leisure."

"Why do all of this? Why put us through this trial if you have such power?" Terry asked.

Bison smirk only grew bigger.

"Because I wanted to have a little fun. Not even the most powerful nuclear weapons can match me, so I decided to test your powers. I wanted to see if you were worthy of facing in battle, but not even the strongest among you can even fathom the power I now possess."

"With his body, I can come with my full power. And I won't be defeated like last time." Said Orochi.

"You filthy demon! I'll make you scream for death when I get through with you!" Iori snarled.

"And you've managed to overcome the Riot of the Blood. Even still, I am eternal, never-ending. Time means nothing to me. I may have lost to you before, but now I can eliminate the human race once and for all and not even the great Kusanagi and Yagami flames can stop me."

"Big Bang!"

Bison growled when the attack struck him from behind, causing him to step forward to keep from losing his balance.

Bison's cape was burned away, but his body didn't have a scratch on it.

Keith was completely surprised that his blast didn't even faze him.

Bison grinned and teleported right in Keith's face before slamming a fist in his stomach.

The man doubled over from the blow and Bison grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"That was a nice trick, but no matter how strong you think you are, I am beyond strength. I am a god."

Keith vomited blood on Bison's arm, which angered the general.

"You ruined my uniform."

He let go, letting Keith fall and then caught him in the side with a spin kick before he touched the ground, knocking Keith away like nothing before he crashed into another wall and fell back to the ground.

X

Lina saw Keith being thrashed and overcame her shock when she saw his still and bleeding form.

"Keith!" She shouted as she pulled on her restraints, but they held her tight.

But since she was never strong, however, she was very smart and used her small form to get free, working her arms to wiggle them out to loosen the straps on her legs.

X

"Bison!"

The general looked back to see the entire group had decided to join and had spread out.

With his powers, he wasn't even bothered by their unity.

"This shall be most entertaining."

The tall room was filled with small holes and hundreds of small circular disks, each about five feet wide, shot from them and hovered slowly above them.

"How about we raise the stakes a little? Since none of you can fly, I have provided these as stepping stones."

"Don't get cocky you arrogant bastard!" Guile growled and fired his Sonic Boom.

Bison snickered and teleported as the blade cut into the steel behind him.

"Guile, look out!" Chun Li shouted.

Guile looked up to see Bison falling feet first and jumped back before Bison crashed, shaking the room from the impact.

Bison teleported right in Guile's face, surprising the man.

"Hadouken!" Ryu shouted.

Bison turned and blocked the attack, but Guile recovered and swept him off his feet.

Bison somersaulted in the air, kicking Guile in the head and sending him sliding across the floor before landing back on his feet.

"Have some of this!"

Kyo jumped in and began to swing a deadly barrage of flaming fists, but Bison caught every strike with his palms and then drove an elbow Kyo in the chest.

"Shining Knuckle!"

Bison took to the air as Rock shot by, but Rock wasn't through as he finished with his Rising Tackle, landing several fists into Bison's body.

Bison fell back, but caught himself by using his flying ability to stop.

"Burning Knuckle!"

Bison backflipped from Terry's blow, but only to meet Andy's Sky Rending Shot in the back.

The attacks were merely irritations, but they were cutting into his pride by actually hitting him.

"Deadly Ninja Bees!"

Bison teleported away and reappeared behind her as his hands glowed with Psycho Energy.

"Exorcism!"

"Psycho Shot!"

Bison retaliated, the two attacks canceling out the other in a display of bright light.

"Damn! I hadn't expected their numbers to affect me this much." Bison growled as he avoided Terry's Crack Shot.  
"I'll have to wear down their numbers."

K' had jumped onto one of the disks above them, waiting silently for an opening.

Alba and Soiree had similar ideas as they separated to flank Bison.

"Ready!" Terry shouted as he and Rock stood side by side.

"Let's do this! Cyclone Punch!"

"Power Wave!"

Both attacks streaked across the ground.

Bison saw this and teleported away as they passed harmlessly by.

The brothers saw this and saw their chance.

"Conquering Lightning Flash!"

Bison turned and saw the blast coming.

Not having a chance to avoid the attack, he took it head on.

The blast exploded around him, covering him in smoke.

The smoke was blown away by Bison's aura.

"You'll pay for that."

Soiree chuckled as he had entered the smoke as cover.

"Big Wednesday!"

Soiree spun all the way around, tripping Bison and then tossing him straight into the air with the wind from his kick.

K' saw Bison coming right at him and jumped off the disk as his fist ignited.

"Heat Drive!"  
Bison's spinning body was struck hard, sending him back down and going right through the floor that sent a shockwave that almost knocked everyone off their feet.

K' landed outside the hole, his look never changing, but looked as pleased as it could get.

"Nice combo there, K'. I didn't even see you up there." Soiree said as he brushed his white hair back with his fingers.

"I wonder if that attack worked?" Ken said as he peered into the dark hole.

The others did too and they were almost knocked away as Bison shot out like a rocket.

"Does that answer your question?" Said Ryu.

Bison didn't stop until he was high above them.

Even though he had fused souls with the great Orochi, these mortals were really giving him a lot of trouble.

Then he snickered a little.

"It doesn't matter, I cannot be killed. Come and get me if you dare!"

The group immediately jumped onto the disks after him.

X

Lina came through the door, having to find another route after getting free.

She looked up and saw the others fighting Bison, but Keith was her only concern as she looked for him.

After a few seconds, she saw him sitting against the wall.

She ran over to him as fast as she could and knelt down and lifted his head up.

"Keith, can you hear me?"

Keith awoke from his daze and looked at her.

"Lina, what are you doing here? How…"

Lina quieted him by placing a finger to his lips and putting his hand in her's.

"Please listen to me."

She paused to look up at Terry as he was knocked away when he tried to land a blow on Bison.

"I know that you did everything that you could to give me a better life and I thank you for that."

She gingerly brushed back his hair.

"But even though I now know the truth. It doesn't change us. I still love you, Brother."

Keith was taken aback, expecting the opposite reaction.

Lina noticed that she still had on Terry's jacket from last night.

"You've lived a very hard life taking care of me by yourself. You've relied on your anger to get you through the toughest fights, but it won't always be there for you. But I will."

She then hugged his neck.

"Always know that."

Keith was stunned, but recovered and smiled.

"Thanks."

X

The tables had turned now that Bison was in the air.

He had full control of the situation since the fighters were very vulnerable when their feet left the ground.

"You still think you can win? Such foolishness of mortals." Bison laughed as he teleported from Kyo's fiery punch and appeared to drop an axe kick on his back.

"Rrraaa!" Iori shouted as he leaped from his disk and swung a clawed hand at Bison, who shifted from it and grabbed his arm, then spun him around and threw him into a wall.

"Ikoken!"

Bison swatted away Chun Li's blast and fired his own at her, which she jumped to another disk before her's was obliterated.

"Flash Kick!"

Bison teleported as Guile tried to hit him from behind and reappeared behind him with an axe-handle smash on Guile's head, sending him smashing on a disk.

"This is beginning to get boring." Bison said with a sneer.

"Shikku… Hadouken!" Came a unified shout.

Bison only has a split second to react to the pincher attack.

Ken and Ryu had succeeded with their combined attack, catching Bison right in the middle.

Bison then chuckled as he pushed his arms outwards, revealing that he had caught their attacks.

"Nice trick, but that won't work twice."

Bison then used his new powers and shot back their attacks like nothing.

Ken and Ryu had to jump away from the blasts that struck the walls and covered the area in exploded violently in smoke and fire.

The smoke cleared and Bison was waiting for their next attack.

"Shiki Kusanagi Serpent!"

A pillar of fire shot out from the smoke, which struck Bison head on.

The smoke cleared to reveal Kyo with a satisfied look on his face.

"Let's see how you stand against the fires of the Kusanagi Clan."

"Quite well actually." Bison said before firing through the pillar of smoke.

Kyo hadn't expected that and was struck with every shot, knocking him off his disk.

Luckily, he managed to grab onto a nearby disk to keep him from falling to his death.

"Now to take care of one problem." Bison raised a hand, gathering more Psycho Power into it as a great sphere hovered above him.

"Psycho Bomb!"

He reared back the ball and threw it with deadly accuracy at Kyo.

"Power Geyser!"

An explosion of ki shot at the ball and knocked it off course.

This interference irritated the general as he turned to see Terry tip his cap mockingly at him.

"Forget about me?"

Bison turned his attention to the Lone Wolf.

"No, I thought you had run away with your tail between your legs." Bison retorted, trying to provoke him.

"Only dogs do that and wolves travel in packs."

"Super Deadly Ninja Bees!"

"Shadow Splitting Fist!"

Andy and Mai struck him in the back.

"I don't think so."  
Bison radiated pure dark energy, knocking the two away.

Terry was surprised that their sneak attack failed.

"This little rebellion has been fun, but I'm going to have to end this. I've got a planet to conquer."

Bison's aura grew, shadowing him in his evil.

"Psycho Crusher!"

Bison shot down, spinning like a drill right at Terry.

"Terry!" Rock landed on a disk next to him.

Terry nodded as their auras surrounded them and leapt as one.

"Shining Knuckle!"  
"Burning Knuckle!"

The two punched Bison with all of their might, but Bison didn't even slow down as he knocked them away.

Bison banked back and his speed increased as he went for all of the others.

"Feel the power of a god!"

The warriors were helpless to fight back as his Psycho charged body shot through their defenses effortlessly, not sparing anyone his wrath.

X

Lina helped Keith to his feet and tried to support his weight as best as she could.

"I can take it from here." He told her and stepped away, and then looked down at Terry's jacket.

_"This fits pretty well."_

He looked up and saw his friends weren't faring well with Bison.

"Be careful." Lina said.

Keith looked back with a smile.

"I will."

He took a few steps and his body almost gave out, but he caught himself.

"Come on, you can do it." He told his body as he reinforced his stance with his ki that swirled around him like a gentle breeze.

"Let's finish this."  
He crouched down slightly as his aura became more intense as it encased him with its power.

"Cosmic Kick!"

Keith exploded upwards like a bullet.

X

Bison was enjoying their pain after using his Psycho Crusher to wipe them out.

Not being ones to fall easily, they were back on their feet, ready to fight.

"So you're ready for more humiliation, are you?" Bison said.

"Even if you have the power of the Orochi inside you, we will stop you!" Kyo shouted.

The others agreed in suit.

"You ignorant fools. Only Akuma had the power to stop me and now with him dead and my powers magnified a million times over. There's no way you could ever win."

Bright blue light shined beneath him and all of them looked down.

"What the argh!"

Bison was cut off as Keith's foot drove right into his chest and knocked him higher into the air.

Keith shot above Bison and stopped in the air and shot back down, grabbing Bison in a bear hug.

Bison recovered to see Keith with a smug look.

"Hi there." He said as his aura surrounded them.

"You've got guts to take me on by yourself." Bison said, not even trying to break free as they dove faster and faster towards the ground.

"Well I've always gambled with my life. Now how about I gamble with yours."

Keith gave one last burst of ki before the two striking the ground.

The force was so great that the metal floor rippled like water.

Keith shot back up and landed on a disk as ki gathered into his fists.

"Come on everyone! Now's our chance!"

The others saw his plan and they gathered their energy.  
"Shikku Hadouken!" Ken and Ryu shouted.

"Ikoken!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Conquering Lightning Flash!"  
"Big Wednesday!"

One by one, everybody fired straight down with their raining blasts.

Keith was the last one as he reared his fists back.

"Hyper Shooting Star!"

The multitude of blasts was incredible as they struck the ground and bombarded the floor with hellish destruction.

After they had finished, the center of the room was covered in smoke, charred metal, and a very large hole.

The fighters all settled down and made their way to the floor.

"That'll show him not to mess with us." Ken said, feeling better after taking down Bison.

"Be cautious, I have a bad feeling that he's still alive." Ryu stated as he stared at the hole.

"But how, we threw everything we had at him." Said Alba.

"But the Orochi is immortal. He cannot be killed." Kyo explained.

Suddenly the center of the hole lit up with dark energy and Bison levitated from it.

"So true, Kyo Kusanagi. It doesn't matter how much you try to fight back. I will keep coming until every last one of you is dead."

Bison landed before them with his arms crossed, his usual grin gone into a more emotionless stare.

The group got into fighting stances.

"Even seeing that I am invincible and still you stand against me. You humans are either incredibly stubborn or incredibly stupid."

"Either way you see it, we're still going to fight you til the bitter end." Keith declared.

"Hmph, then I guess I'll just have to show you what I'm really capable of."

Bison got in a horse stance and began to gather his power.

In seconds, the entire ship began to shake.

"What the hell is going on!" K' shouted as he shifted from a large beam that almost crushed him.

"He's using the Orochi's full power. A power that can wipe out the entire human race." Said Iori.

Bison grinned and roared as his body began to grow taller and more muscular.

His uniform stretched and finally was ripped off by his growing size.

His eyes flickered a multitude of colors before his aura expanded like a shockwave, slamming into all of them and shattering the disks like fragile glass.

"Feel my true power!"

The aura receded and revealed Bison, which was a very fearsome sight.

He had grown an entire foot and his body was packed with muscle.

His eyes were blood red.

The only clothes on his body were his pants, shoes, and hat.

And on his chest was the symbol of the eight-headed Orochi demon.

"It's just like Chris at the KOF tournament." Kyo said as he noticed the symbol.

"Ahhhh!"

Everyone looked to see Iori grabbing his head in pain.

"It's the Riot of the Blood, Orochi's trying to activate it again."

Iori continued to scream like a savage beast as the Orochi blood tried to take control once more.

"Don't fight it, Iori. Accept yourself as my servant and I may let you live." Bison offered, his voice now mixed the Orochi's.

"Not this time, fucker!" Iori snarled as he let go of his head, the Riot of the Blood had revealed his features were changed, but he wasn't raving and attacking his allies.

Bison didn't care for that insult, but also saw that his evil was affecting Ryu as well.  
Ryu kept himself under control, but his aura was more violent, destructive even.

_"I'll have to see what I can do to awaken Ryu's Dark Hadou." _Bison thought to himself.

"Die!" Iori charged in, his fingers extended like talons.

Bison teleported away, but Iori wasn't finished as he unleashed a very powerful Exorcism as big as himself right where Bison appeared.

Bison waved his hand and the blast exploded in a wave of purple fire.

"Even with the Riot of the Blood, I cannot be defeated by the likes of you."

Iori simply growled in response.

"Allow me to show you."

Iori was hammered by a punch to the stomach.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened.

Bison grinned as he pulled his fist away, allowing Iori to sink to the floor.

"How'd he do that? I didn't even see him move." Guile said in awe.

"With the power of Orochi, he can surpass normal limits. With Bison's power, he can move anywhere in an instant now." Kyo said, sensing that Orochi wasn't the same as the last time they fought.

Iori started to get back up.

Bison aimed his hands as Psycho Power formed between them.

"Begone."

Iori was knocked away by the powerful blast.

"Iori!" Keith used his Blazing Comet to beat Iori and catch him.

"Hey are you ok?"

Iori was oblivious to pain in his current state and threw Keith off.

"Stay out of my way or I'll tear you to pieces." He snarled before turned back to Bison.

"Now that we have achieved our full power, what should we do now?" Bison asked, not speaking to them, but the Orochi.

"Kill them." Orochi replied.

"Fine by me."

"We can't let Bison and Orochi win. If he does then everything will be destroyed." Chun Li said as she charged ahead.

"Spinning Bird Kick!"

Bison shifted from her strikes like a ghost before grabbing her legs and throwing her up to smack her with a backhand.

"Damn you!" Guile charged in and kicked Bison in the face, but it was like hitting solid steel.

"No, but I will damn you."

Guile was blown away with Bison's finger.

"Fighting him together is the only chance we have!" Alba shouted and the remaining fighters charged.

Bison snickered as he vanished.

In a matter of seconds, the charge had become a massacre.

Bison was wiping the floor with them, using his speed and strength to thrash everyone who tried to attack him.

"What's wrong, is this the best that humanity can conjure up for me?"

"Then how about this! Shinryuken!"

Ken struck Bison with his flaming uppercut, but Bison canceled it out with a headbutt.

"Rising Tackle!"

Terry was knocked away with a roundhouse.

"Super Deadly Ninja Bees!" Mai shouted and struck him right in the chest.

Bison didn't even flinch from the flames that surrounded him and swatted her away like a fly.

"Ultra Sky Rending Shot!"

Bison ducked the flying attack and uppercutted Andy in the back, knocking Andy into the sky.

Bison aimed a hand to kill Andy with a Psycho Bomb.

"Neo Deadly Rave!"

Bison looked down to see Rock harnessing Geese's blood as he charged and delivered a deadly barrage of fists and feet.

Bison dodged every strike with a grin.

Rock finished with a powerful blast in Bison's face.

The youth backed away, but Bison charged and clothed lined Rock.

"Pathetic."

A chain came from nowhere and wrapped around his arm.

K' moved with frightening speed and delivered his own barrage, but fared no better even if he connected.

"Your attacks are a weak as an ant's?"

Bison kneed K' in the stomach and then in the face.

"Luminescent Slicer!"

Bison turned a caught the blade with a hand.

"Your powers are nothing." He knocked Alba away with a thrust kick.

"I am the supreme being."

In a flash all were wiped away with his power.

Many tried to hold their ground, but Bison's power was took great and they were slowly pushed backwards.

"Andy!"

Keith reached the man despite the force.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"I got an idea! If we combine your Sky Rending Shot with my Cosmic Kick. Maybe we can stop him.

"It doesn't sound like a good idea, but anything is better than nothing."  
Keith grinned.

"Ready!"

"Yeah!"

"Ultra Sky Rending Shot!"  
"Cosmic Kick!"

The two launched as one, then combined to form a large drill of ki.

The two struck a barrier around Bison, but they continued to push, slowly penetrating the field with their feet.

Bison wasn't amused by their attempt.

"Insolent pests!"

With a great surge, he knocked the two away.

Both flew into the fall and fell back to the ground.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Andy groaned.

"But it did stop him, didn't it?" Keith replied.

Andy thought about it for a second.

"I guess you've got a point there."

All of the fighters were in very bad shape, some worse that others.

"Now that you've had your fun, it's time for me to kill you, but first."

Bison walked over to Ryu, picking him up by his head in both hands, forcing him to stare into his eyes.

"Ryu, the only one to ever defy me. I can sense the darkness within your mind. Unleash your anger and hatred and bring forth the Dark Hadou."

"Never! I swore to never use that again!" Ryu said as he tried to break free from Bison's grasp.

"Only because your little brother died."  
Ryu was surprised by Bison's words.

The evil general snickered.

"I know everything. You killed him with that evil power. You watched him die in your arms. You are frightened of that power, and that is why you won't use it."

He paused to let it sink into the man.

"And you have me to thank for it."

Ryu's eyes snapped wide as a deathly red aura surrounded him.

"Haaaa!"

Bison was knocked back by the power Ryu unveiled.

The self-proclaimed god was astonished, but also intrigued by the change in Ryu's power.

"What's happening? Ryu's ki has shot through the roof!" Terry said.

Ken was horrified by this turn of events.

"He's tapping into the Dark Hadou. If he becomes consumed like he did before, he'll destroy everything. Fight it, Ryu! Fight it!"

Ryu wasn't listening as his aura erupted like a thunderstorm.

"That's it Ryu, show me your true power!" Bison goaded.

_"Rose warned me this would happen. It's because of his men that Shun is dead. Even if I die from this power, then so be it."_

Ryu growled like a demon as he brought his hands to his side and began to gather huge amounts of dark ki.

"Such incredible power. I never knew humans could obtain such levels of strength." Orochi said through Bison.

Ryu's ki had peaked as the Dark Hadou was finished.

From out of nowhere, a streak of white light formed between Ryu and Bison.

Ryu paused as he stared at the light.

"So you were willing to sacrifice your own life for vengeance. Such a foolish child."

Said a heavenly voice.

The light faded to reveal an attractive woman with long gravity-defying hair and a full-bodied dress with a slit up her leg.

"Rose." Ryu said.

"But even if you did, Bison would not be killed. This power cannot be destroyed by the evil in Man's heart."  
Rose walked up to Ryu, his body stunned by her presence, having never actually met her in person.

A Tarot card flickered in her hand, revealing the Devil card.

"A devil cannot defeat this evil. You must not use that power or else you will forever be banished to the darkness."

She turned to face Bison.

"But I cannot fight this battle for you. You must decide your own fate, but I will grant you the time to make that decision. That is all I can give you."

"Who is this?" Asked Orochi.

"My so-called good half. It doesn't matter, she can do nothing against our power."

"True, but I am only here to make sure the boy does not stray down the same path you and Akuma have taken."

"Is that so?" Bison teleported behind Rose.

He swung, but she vanished before his attack hit.

"What good is power if you cannot hit your target?"

Bison recoiled from a kick to the back of his head.

Rose seemed to float in the air like a feather as she dodged another strike.

"Hurry Ryu." She commanded as Bison teleported again and struck, but she blocked it by making her scarf hard as steel.

Ryu did so, his eyes closed in concentration as he remembered why he gave up the Dark Hadou.

The others watched as Ryu's aura began to turn a soft blue.

"Die you bitch!" Bison roared and fired a powerful blast of Psycho Power, but Rose multiplied and separated before the blast struck.

"Aura Shot!"

The scarfs from the three struck Bison, but did nothing as Bison charged and hammered all three with his Pyscho Crusher. Reducing Rose to one.

Bison stood over her, raising his fists over his head to crush her.

"Hyper Shooting Star!"

Bison turned and raised his arms to block a barrage of blasts that knocked him away.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Keith said as he adjusted Terry's jacket.

"For that I'll snuff out your life." Bison said as he charged him.

Rose's scarf wrapped around Bison's neck and she used almost inhuman strength to throw him to the far side of the room and crash into the steel wall.

"Your aid was appreciated, but not needed." Rose said as she got ready to fight again.

"Sorry, but I couldn't stand back and watch a damsel in distress." Keith replied.

Bison was really getting angry with these mortals.

"I'm through playing these games. My destiny as this world's ruler is at hand."

"Bison!"

Bison turned to see Ryu staring at him with a new look in his eyes.

"He overcame to Dark Hadou. How is it possible?" Bison said as he watched Ryu's aura shining as bright at the sun.

Rose nodded at the man's transformation, just like before.

"He did it. My time here is done."

In a flash of light, she vanished.

Ryu's ki shined with power as the ball hummed in his hands.

"Kiiiaaaaa!"

Ryu thrust his hands and fired the massive white blast straight at Bison.

"You think you can destroy me!"

Bison raised his hands and fired back.

The two attacks collided with explosive force, filling the battlefield with light.

The light faded and revealed the two in a stalemate as they fought the other for dominance.

Bison grinned.

"You might have defeated the Dark Hadou, but I am only getting started."  
Bison's blast suddenly began to overcome Ryu's.

"Oh no." Ryu kept pushing, but Bison was winning without contest.

"We've got to help!" Ken shouted and the others ran and joined Ryu.

Ken was the first as he gathered all of his ki into his hands.

"Shikku Hadouken!"

Ken's blast fused with Ryu's, but it wasn't enough.

"We need more!" Ken shouted.

"You got it! Big…. BANG!" Keith stood next to Ryu and channeled his ki and added it to theirs, slowing the attack, but Bison was still grinning.

"You think you can win! I am a god!" Bison added more power and the three were losing ground fast.

Terry had to tap into his deepest wells of power, searching himself to find the power that defeated the God of Mars.

He stepped next to Keith and his aura flared around him.

"Buster Wolf!"

Terry's surge of ki amplified the attack and pushed back the attack, recovering their lost ground.

The others began to do the same as their auras became a rainbow of colors as they banded together against the evil being.

"Conquering Lightning Flash"

"Big Wednesday!"

"Ultra Sky Rending Shot!"

"Super Deadly Ninja Bees!"

"Raging Storm!"

"Neo Shiki Kusanagi Serpent!"

"Bloom of the Wolf!"

"Heat Drive!"

"Super Ikoken!"

"Sonic Boom!"

Everyone had brought forth their greatest powers and created a super wave of ki and fire that was like a beast bearing down on the general.

But still Bison wasn't worried.

"Impressive power! But I am unbeatable!"

The Orochi Symbol shined and Bison's blast countered theirs and began to push against them.

Everyone was giving it their all, but the tide was turning against them.

"Brother!"  
Keith looked down to see Lina with him.

"Lina get out of here! If we don't win then you'll die!"

"I know, but what reason is there for me to live without you, or Terry."

Despite her frailty, Lina's will and determination was strong and she refused to leave them, inadvertently adding her own ki with theirs.

"No matter how much power you have, I cannot be killed!"

"We'll see about that!" Said another voice.

"Sagat?" Ryu said in surprise as he looked back to see the tall man look down at him.

His body was bleeding badly from self-inflicted wounds from removing all of the enhancements in his body.

"You were right, Ryu. A true warrior must rely on their own power. For that I thank you."

Sagat gathered his ki into his hands and thrust them.

"Tiger Cannon!"

The human's attack came back, but it still wasn't enough to match Bison's god-like strength.

"There's no one else left. Too bad for you. I will still rule this world and none of you can stop me."

"Don't be so sure, asshole."

Duke stepped in, wearing a very angry look on his face.

Alba and Soiree thought he might attack them, but he didn't.

"Don't worry, we'll settle our quarrel another time. This guy's gonna pay for stabbing me in the back."

Duke rubbed the scar across his neck.

"We'll see who the true immortal is."

Duke's dark red aura surrounded him and he raised his arms.

"Sledgehammer!"

Duke's attack struck and the blast increased instantly in size, plowing right through Bison's beam like nothing.

"No it can't be! Ieeeyyyaaaa!" Bison shouted as the wave consumed him and annihilated the entire room, through the center of the great ship, and blasting a giant hole in the side of the ship.

The group stopped their joined attack, more at ease, but greatly exhausted.

"I hope we never have to do that again." Andy said tiredly.

"You said it." Mai said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"There's just one problem." Soiree' stated.

Everyone looked at him.

"If Bison and the others were the only ones on this ship. Then who's flying this thing?"

"It must have an auto-pilot." Guile said.

Suddenly the ship dropped out of the sky.

"Then I guess we must have hit the auto-pilot." K' said as the room tilted and everyone slid down.

"Everybody hang on to something!" Terry shouted.

Everybody did so with whatever they could get their hands on.

The huge ship screamed as smoke flew from the holes made during the fighting and fell right into the Pacific Ocean with a great splash.

The ship was underwater for a few seconds before rising back to the surface.

Everything was quiet except for the occasional waves splashing against the metal hull.

Finally, everyone started to come out of the hole on the top of the ship.  
The bright sun shined down on them in the cloudless sky.

"Don't tell me that we have to swim back." Kyo groaned as he looked out to see nothing but water in all directions.

"We shouldn't have to. This aircraft couldn't have gone by undetected by radar. All we have to do is wait for the Navy or Coast Guard to come and get us." Guile said as he laid down to get some sun.

"And how long will that take?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe a few hours."

"That's reassuring." K' said as he put his shades on.

X

(Long Island, 12 hours later)

Everyone was glad to be on dry land.

The Meira Brothers and Duke left on mutual terms, meaning to settle their fight another time should they ever cross paths or Duke tried to ever retake South Town.

Guile and Chun Li said their goodbyes before they left with a military escort to their government duties.

K' left them with a simple 'see you later' and disappeared into the night.

Kyo and Iori parted soon after, then explosions of fire followed for the two could not stand the other for very long.

Ken, Sagat, and Ryu shook hands before going their separate ways to train.

"Hey don't forget that you and I will spar!" Keith shouted.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten." Ryu said as he returned to his journey of enlightenment and spiritual perfection.

Keith turned back and stood before the Fatal Fury group, the last remainders of the group that took down the evil Bison and the Orochi demon.

"It was good fighting with you guys." Keith said as he shook their hands.

"Oh and before I forget." Keith took off Terry's jacket and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Terry put it on.

"Maybe someday we'll finish our fight. Who knows how it would have turned out?" Keith said.

"Who knows." Terry said with a grin.

Keith looked down at Lina, who stood next to Terry.

"You sure have grown up a lot since we've been together. I only wish for the best for you."

Keith and Lina hugged briefly.

"You too, Keith. Don't forget that even if we aren't really brother and sister. You're still my big brother to me."

Keith liked when she called him that and smiled.

"I guess this is where we part ways. I'll be seeing you again real soon to check up on you."

"Take care now." Terry said as they watched him leave.

Keith waved to them one last time before disappearing.

X

Keith walked down the lonely streets, the occasional car passing by.

He turned down an alley and suddenly jumped onto the roof of a three story building.

"Nice to see you again." Keith said to the dark figure on the opposite side.

"What do you want?" Said the man as he turned towards him.

"You are the current winner of the King of Fighters tournament. I want to test my skills against yours." Keith said as he raised his right fist that lit up with blue ki.

"So you want to fight?" K' said as he raised his right fist as well which ignited with great fire.

"Just to see who is the stronger. Do you accept?"

K's flames grew even larger.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Keith shot towards K' as his aura exploded around him.

X

(Alternate Dimension)

"How could this happen to me? Me, the great General Bison!"

"All we can do now is wait for the next chance. Since time is slower here, it could take hundreds or even thousands of years before the next opportunity."

"Thousands of years!" Bison roared in fury, but being fused with the Orochi, he could only suffer the same fate in total oblivion.

"This is the price for power. Get used to it."

X

So how was it?  
Large groups are so hard to keep track of, but it's finished.

It was quite time consuming, but it was worth it.

I thank all of you who have read this and I wish you well on your own ideas and creations.

You can only go as far as your own imagination, so don't give yourself limits to what you can do.  
You just might surprise yourself.

Thank you and see ya later.


End file.
